The Butterfly Effect
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Kyoko is upset, Ren is embarrassed and there is a lot of alcohol involved. What could go wrong? (Famous last words!) drunken Ren challenge X marriage challenge all rolled into one. Let the fun begin!
1. Beating wings

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect **

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**my new Beta reader :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**as most of you will have seen I've hit that dreaded wall!**

**Stupid thing why does it have to pop up out of the blue and stand in my way?!**

**Oh well suppose there is no getting around it,**

**but I need a little more strength to smash through it**

**hence why I asked for idea's for challenges**

**and I had a few suggestions but I received one today**

**that I myself with Cana had already thought of**

**why not combine a two challenges to give myself twice the fun?**

_**I think maybe your friend is correct taking a step back and taking a breather is always a good thing to do allows you time to focus on what you are trying to achieve and maybe with the next release of the manga you will get sudden surge of inspiration (we can only hope for development at this point)**_

_**Why don't you take a look at the challenges page on the forums they have challenges there which seem something you would be able to do and if you wish to make it more difficult maybe try combining the challenges to make one giant challenge?**_

_**well that's just an idea :) awaiting our next chapters**_

_**Cleo**_

**so Cleo thank you for your suggestion and I am now going to run with it :P**

**as so to speak the challenges I have chosen to combine are:**

**Ren's Drunken challenge:**

**Rules:**

**1. It has to be Ren or Kuon, not Cain, BJ, Katsuki, or anyone of his other characters.**

**2. Someone has to be embarrassed by something Ren has done. It could be himself or someone else.**

**3. You have to state the consequences of his drunken stupor in the story. No getting him drunk, kissing Kyoko and not stating what happened after.**

**4. Try and keep it IC. Considering we have only seen Ren in an angry drinking binge, so allowances are to be expected.**

**AND**

_**Skip Beat! Marrying Challenge**_

_**Rules:**_

_**You have to write a story about Ren and Kyoko marrying!**_

_**I don't care for their reasons to do so,**_

_**they can marry because they were forced by certain people (Lory, Kanae,**_

_**Yashiro, Sho, Mogami Saena, etc.)**_

_**or by different circumstances.**_

_**everything is allowed, go on, play dirty**_

_**but they aren't allowed to confess before the marriage!**_

_**though, I'm not mean, so it's OK for them to confess afterwards.**_

**The only thing that worries me is rule 4 of the drunken challenge,**

**but I will try my best so without further ado I give you...**

**The Butterfly Effect.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It has many names The butterfly effect, The domino effect,

the ripple effect, the snowball effect.

I could go on for days telling you about how far back in history these theories

reach. I could tell you of actual points in history where these effects have been brought into play!

Yet I don't want to bore you with the history of it all,

I don't want to tell you what we can all see in our day to day lives,

for it is a fact that these effects are a constant part of everyone's lives.

yet I will tell you what these effects are if you have never heard of them before.

We will use the butterfly effect

as Kyoko is our immortal butterfly after all ;)

In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions; where a small change at one place in a non-linear system can result in large differences to a later state. For example, the presence or absence of a butterfly flapping its wings could lead to creation or absence of a hurricane.

Yet can we ever determine that initial butterfly?

Can we find the source of the effect after the aftermath of the consequence?

Or at the end of the day does it even matter where the effect started?

If I had to make a decision maybe we each are our own butterflies?

And simply our births direct the course of our lives?

Or maybe there are some that disrupt our fate?

Those rare butterflies without meaning to or without knowledge they

change the course for everyone?

And maybe just maybe Mogami Kyoko is one of those types of butterflies?

Our story begins with her...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked down again at the paper before her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her mind felt empty and blank as the hand reached across the desk and squeezed her own.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, I never asked your permission to do this, but please believe me when I say I never expected this result." Lory said as he watched the broken girl before him.

Now he knew! He knew why this girl had used those exact words, why she had been so certain her mother did not care where she was or what she was doing. In a way, this was a wonderful thing for Kyoko's career. She would now be able to début with LME without any need for parental consent. Her own mother had seen to that, but in that same breath,

_How can any parent do this to their own child?_

Takarada Lory was furious as he sat and watched the girl before him. She looked lost, alone and afraid and he hated himself for hiring that private detective now. He hated himself for contacting the 'Monster'. There was no other name to describe that woman who had thrown her child away like she was nothing.

"Mogami-san are you OK?" he asked quietly.

She slowly raised her eyes to his and in that moment, never had he wanted to kill someone, never had he wanted to tear a person limb from limb. In that single second he hated that Monster that she had once called "Mother." What happened next broke his heart even further as Kyoko gave him a sad smile, shook away her unashamed tears and replied,

"Well this is for the best isn't it President? At least I no longer have to worry about legal obligations for myself. May I borrow a pen? I need to fill in a few areas and sign a few places before we can submit the form."

Lory silently handed her his own pen as she slowly flipped through the pages writing in her current details and signing each page.

"Mogami-san are you sure?" Lory asked as he watched her hovering over the last line.

Once she had signed on the last dotted line, the form would be completed. She would no longer be under her mother's control, ever.

"Yes president sir, I'm sure. I feel that maybe this will be a good thing for me." and with a swift delicate hand she signed her name. Mogami Kyoko was now fully emancipated. Handing the forms back over to Lory she smiled once more,

"If you don't mind President, I will be going now." Lory just nodded slowly

"I will have this form processed and it will go into effect immediately. Please send Kanzaburo-san back in Mogami-san." she nodded and stood walking away from the president, dressed as American gangster Bugsy Malone.

He had told her when she had asked that morning, but this surprise meeting this afternoon had come as a shock to both of them.

"Mogami-san?" she turned her hand half reaching for the door handle as she looked back at the man who was almost like a father figure to all of the LME talents, but held a special place in Kyoko's heart.

"Sir?" she asked barely more than a whisper hoping her voice would not betray her feelings but failing.

"If you need to talk Mogami-san, I am always here. You may always call me at any time, day or night, please remember that." Kyoko nodded and avoided his gaze. Her heart was hurting at the moment and even though she couldn't truly understand why, there was only one person she wished to speak to at that moment.

"Thank you sir, I think for the time being I need to think." Lory nodded knowingly as he watched her turn the handle. She almost missed the soft words he muttered, but she heard them,

"Studio 3 Mogami-san." she held the handle, took a long calming breath and opened the door.

"Thank you, sir." she left the room.

Lory palmed his face slowly running both hands through his hair. He looked down at the completed emancipation form before him as Kanzaburo-san entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Is she OK Lory?" he asked slowly as he saw the age showing on Lory's face. he had known Lory since childhood and only a few times had he seen Lory like this. When his wife had died, when his daughter had died and now.

"I'm not sure Jou, she is a strong girl, brimming with guts and talent, but at the end of the day she is still a young woman who has been hurt deeply. I just hope she turns to the people that love her because she needs them now." Jou nodded slowly as he took the forms from Lory's hand.

"I will see to it that these reach the correct departments by this evening." Lory nodded as the two friends stood and bowed to one another.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked up at the number 3 on the door. Slowly and silently pushing the door open she slipped inside. By the constant movement it seemed that whatever had been taking place was over. She scanned the room slowly looking for a familiar figure.

"Kyoko-chan?" she turned, the familiar face smiling at her softly.

"Are you OK?" she asked instantly as Kyoko nodded to her, but it was too much. The tears fell from her eyes as the small figure wrapped her strong arms around her.

"Hush sweetheart, what's wrong? You tell old Jelly all about it."

"Kyoko-chan?" another anxious voice sounded as the crew around them stopped to watch the distraught young actress being hugged by the small make-up artist.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_This day could officially go down as one of the worst in my life_, Ren thought as he clung to the glass of scotch in front of him.

He had given up long before asking the man behind the bar for refills. He'd just brought the bottle which Ren was now slowly emptying by himself as Kijima flirted with another model he knew, leaving Ren at the bar alone. Normally he would never be alone, there was always someone willing to keep him company, but as Kijima had pointed out it was worse trying to talk to Kyoko-chan when she was having one of her weird moments so no one was approaching him tonight. Which he had to admit he was happy about.

Ren sighed as that lunchtime interview played out again in his head. It just had to be that stupid prick, didn't it? And they just had to ask him that question in front of him! Since BJ it had been hard, harder than it had ever been to keep Kuon at bay. He understood now that he was Kuon and Ren. They were not different people, they were one. She had taught him that. She was all that he wanted or needed.

Ren sighed again as he thought about the presidents angry words, he would have to go see him first thing tomorrow and explain himself, but what was there truly to say? He had been angry, that smirk he had wanted to wipe it from his face and boy how good it had felt to do so! Even if the interview had been live, even if he had ruined his and that pricks career it had so been worth it...at the time, but now as he thought back to the words he, Kuon, had used he felt the tinges of red touch his cheeks.

How could he have been that foolish?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Earlier that day...**

"We are back ladies and gentlemen, we still have with us today Japan's number one musician Fuwa Sho," the audience applauded a few shouting how they loved Sho who smirked at the tall man sitting on the stool beside him who looked as calm as ever smiling.

"and Tsuruga Ren Japan's number one actor!" the audience literally exploded as Ren was yet again introduced. He smiled and nodded politely as half of the women fainted, the presenter herself getting a slight blush on her cheeks as Sho bristled.

"Well we are now getting to the most exciting part ladies, the part we have all been waiting for!

Ren-san we are all dying to know! Is there a special lady in your life at the moment? Should we all be crying ourselves to sleep tonight?" she asked, pretending to wipe away tears as Sho grew more angry.

_Why the hell do they always question him first the two bit, no good platform wearing Ken doll! Can they not notice pure talent when they see it?_

To say Sho was fuming would be an understatement. He was practically livid! Never would he have agreed to this if Shoko would have told him Ren was also appearing that day. Ren's chuckle grated on him like nails on a chalkboard as he began to answer the question.

"No Emiko-san there is no lucky lady as you call it at the present time." he smiled warmly as Sho let out a large snort.

"Sho-san? Is there something you find funny about Ren-san's statement?" Emiko asked hoping to maybe get a piece of juicy gossip. It was almost like a competition between talk show hosts, tabloids and all other kinds of gossip rags. Since no one ever got dirt on Tsuruga Ren would this be her big chance? Ren scowled across the stage at Sho who flashed him that god damn smirk of his.

"Lets just say it seems Mr. Casanova here has no clue when it comes to women. He has been chasing the same boring, plain and unattractive girl for a year now, maybe two and he is still no closer to his goal." Some in the audience hissed at Sho's words while others gasped as Shoko, standing on the wings with Yashiro, wanted to throttle her charge. Yashiro blanched at Ren's sudden change in aura.

"No offence of course, but the ever so perfect actor is unable to catch one little girl. Some type of number one bachelor you are." he smirked again as he chuckled, but when he caught Ren's eyes his heart stopped. The calm and peaceful face he always hated was cold and stern as he looked at him. Emiko was almost dying of anticipation.

"Is this true Ren-san? Is there such a girl?" she was nearly off her seat as Ren turned from Sho to smile at her.

"Maybe I should explain fully so people don't think too badly of me" Yashiro wanted to run, he wanted to hide away from his charge as he prayed he wouldn't rise to Sho's bait, but it was too late.

"The lady in question used to be friends with Fuwa Shotaro when they were children. When Fuwa Shotaro decided he was going to run away from home to Tokyo, he decided to take said childhood friend with him. Said friend worked 3 jobs so she could afford the expensive apartment you said you 'needed' while you stayed home and worked on your music." Kuon made quotation mark signs with his hands as he continued using Sho's full name every chance he got, Sho was too startled to speak as Kuon continued.

"Said girl was then cast aside by you as soon as you became famous, as if she was rubbish. You never cared for her and admitted before a witness that she was little more than a maid that you 'owned'." again with the quotation mark signs with his hands as he stared at Sho who was trying to speak, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he couldn't comprehend how Ren knew all of this. Had Kyoko really told him all of this?

"Luckily that girl now has friends and a new life, which happily you are no longer a part of. I think that maybe me being kind to said girl is more than she deserves after the treatment she got from you Shotaro."

The audience had been silent, but as Ren words died away the anger of what Sho seemed to have done, to his own friend no less, flowed steadily through the audience. Emiko was shocked out of her stupor as the now angry audience jumped onto the question in everyone's mind.

"Who is this 'said girl'? " Emiko almost shouted as she couldn't control her excitement. This was it! She could make her mark on the entertainment world.

As Ren smiled at her, Sho who had tried to lunge at Ren was now being held back by Yashiro and Shoko as they realised the danger in Ren's comments to the young musician.

"Shotaro was quite right, she is someone very close to my heart, someone I will be making sure he never hurts again." Ren smiled calmly at the musician being pulled off the stage as Emiko was directed to end the show there.

"Well that's all we have time for ladies and gentlemen. Until next time." Ren was instantly off the stool and off the stage, stopping only long enough to scowl at Sho who was being escorted back to his Dressing room to collect his belongings by security.

"YOU BASTARD I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT, YOU STUPID BASTARD" Ren just scowled he needed no words his eyes spoke multitudes as he turned and walked away to his own dressing room.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren looked at the almost empty bottle before him as he waved the bartender over and order a second bottle to be brought.

"What the hell did I think I was doing?" he asked himself as he poured another glass knocking it back

"Room for one more?" a quiet voice asked him..

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well it may be a little confusing,**

**but its a start :)**

**I assure you that's not the end**

**fun and games to come aplenty XD**

**Well let me know what you think :)**


	2. Stories unfold

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**my new Beta reader :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**so who has been peeking at the 201 raw's?**

**And hell I like Ren in the old English style suit :D**

**(never been the fangirl type but I think even I would hyperventilate XD)**

**so without reading Japanese I'm guessing**

**a romantic movie plot for chapter 201**

**Ren and Kyoko playing the leads**

**just from Kyoko's facial expressions XD**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren looked at the almost empty bottle before him as he waved the bartender over and ordered a second bottle to be brought.

"What the hell did I think I was doing?" he asked himself as he poured another glass knocking it back

"Room for one more?" a quiet voice asked him.

Ren looked over as the small, shapely blond hopped up onto the stool next to him. Flipping her long, blond hair over her shoulder she smiled, as the bartender returned with Ren's bottle of scotch.

"Can I get you something madam?" he asked politely bowing as she smiled.

"Just a glass please. I'm sure this nice young man here is willing to share."

Thinking better of speaking, he just nodded as the bartender handed her a glass with ice and left them to talk in private.

"Bad day?" Ren asked as he indicated the fresh bottle which she picked up. Surprising him, she filled the glass entirely before necking the large drink, only speaking as she once again began to fill the glass.

"You have no idea." she answered glumly as she again necked the large glass of scotch, Ren was seriously impressed. This wasn't a cheap bottle. Even he would struggle to drink the proportions she was knocking back. He dreaded his next words, but he knew he had to ask them anyway,

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked. As the golden eyes met his for the first time. He could see the tears.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**24 Hours later**

"OK I need you to start again, slowly this time. You're trying to tell me that two of our biggest stars have gone AWOL and none of you have any idea where they may be?" Lory's voice was calm but his eyes were anything but calm. The two men and one woman before him moved uncomfortably as Lory gazed at them all.

"Well you see it was like this," Yashiro started.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Kyoko-chan?" she turned to the familiar face smiling at her softly.

"Are you OK?" she asked instantly as Kyoko nodded to her, but it was too much. The tears fell from her eyes as the small figure wrapped her strong arms around her.

"Hush sweetheart,what's wrong? You tell old Jelly all about it."

"Kyoko-chan?" another anxious voice sounded as the crew around them stopped to watch the distraught young actress being hugged by the small make-up artist. Yashiro stood there looking terrified by the young woman's breakdown.

"Is Ren's room empty Yashiro-san? I think dear Kyoko needs somewhere to relax for a bit." Jelly looked at the taller man who nodded.

"Of course Jelly-san. His rooms are always open for you and Kyoko-chan" placing his arm supportively behind the actress as Jelly took the other side they guided the distraught actress to Ren's private dressing room.

"I came to see if Tsuruga-san was here?" Kyoko managed to say between sobs as the two older members looked at each other with knowing eyes, Yashiro opened the door for Kyoko and Jelly while he replied,

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but Ren finished for the day about 30 minutes ago. He and Kijima decided to go and grab a drink together since they were both finished for the day" Kyoko looked more distressed by his words as Jelly sat her down on the sofa sitting down next to her.

"But if you need him I'm sure we could try and call him?" Yashiro offered as Jelly looked at him with a slightly worried expression.

"No. No, I couldn't possibly call him away from his friend/" Kyoko answered as both Jelly and Yashiro thought Ren would probably rather be with Kyoko than Kijima any day, but then both remembered the disastrous show he had taken part in earlier that day.

_Is that the reason she's so upset? Does she not like what Ren said about her? Or is it the fact that he __blatantly revealed her entire history with that dratted man? _Yashiro wondered as he watched Jelly seize the situation.

"Sweetheart, what's got you so upset? Is it something to do with Ren?" she asked softly approaching the subject of Ren's interview with a calm manner so she could gauge the young girls reaction, but she was pleasantly surprised when Kyoko shook her head.

"No it's not Tsuruga-san, but I thought maybe he would be able to talk to me about it." Yashiro sighed inwardly as he looked at the young woman. Slightly glad he wasn't going to have to talk about that dratted talk show as he sat down opposite Kyoko and Jelly, he spoke slowly and calmly just as he hoped Ren would have.

"Do you want to talk to us about it Kyoko-chan? We are not Ren, but we are your friends."

His words brought a fresh wave of tears as she regaled her story to them. About her uncaring, unloving mother, her abandonment with the Fuwa's and now, when she had been offered a wonderful début in a role she had fallen in love with instantly. She was finally going to be living a dream, she was going to be a princess! And her mom had gone and spoilt her joy of the moment in one fell swoop.

She explained how Lory had sent a private investigator to search for her mother, how they had found her remarried and living happily with her new husband. The disgust at the mention of her daughter and her outright refusal upon meeting with Lory to sign any paperwork for the mistake she had made in her younger years. Lory finally, at his wits end, had offered the idea of emancipation and she had jumped at the chance and signed the forms immediately, saying it would be a day too soon if she ever saw that useless waste of space of a daughter again before exiting from her life forever.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well sir of course we listened to her and tried to cheer her up, but she was beyond upset and I doubt we were really getting anywhere. I did try to call Ren, but I guess either he didn't have his phone on him or he couldn't hear it as I never got through" Yashiro added on the end of his narrative as Lory sighed putting his head in his hands

"So what happened next?" he asked as he started to try and get a clear picture in his head

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I have an idea Kyoko-chan, why don't you go meet Ren at the bar? It would be a good way for you to unwind. I'm sure that by now, Kijima has already left him for the female lead of the moment, so he would probably like some company." Yashiro knew his words were probably right and that maybe if Ren took the initiative he would speak to Kyoko about the talk show before she saw it from another source entirely.

"Yashiro-san, you seem to forget I'm under-age to drink and I doubt I would even be able to get through the doors" she sounded completely disheartened and Jelly hugged her shoulders tightly.

"Now don't you say that Kyoko! You seem to forget I'm the witch. If I couldn't make you look mature and sophisticated who could?Now dry those eyes and let old Jelly work her magic on you, it will make you feel better and then we will drop you off to go see Ren, what do you say? You never know one drink might make you feel better?"

It took another few minutes pf persuasion, but in the end she bent to Jelly's wishes. Using LME's costume range they had found a fitting white, flowing sundress to go with the long, flowing golden wig Jelly had chosen from her special collection. After make-up she was ready. Jelly drove her to the private bar and watched Kyoko as she bowed through the door while Yashiro gave Jelly the thumbs up that Ren was still there before she had dropped Yashiro off home.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"So you dropped Mogami-san at the bar and Ren was there too?" Jelly and Yashiro nodded.

"Yes sir, I checked. I watched her walk over and sit next to him at the bar so I guessed she would be OK. We all know she is more calm around Ren than anyone."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact and Lory knew it. Even if that silly girl hadn't realised it yet, it was plain to everyone else that those two were close and everyone but Kyoko never failed to notice how Ren looked at her. He sighed deeply as he turned to the last defendant.

"And then?" Kijima swallowed hard.

"Well you see,"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kijima approached the bar. He had only just remembered he had even brought Ren along with him but with that god awful depressed state he had been in who could blame him? He doubted the young actor would even still be there since he didn't seem the type to drink alone. But looking up at the bar, Kijima stood stock still. Ren wasn't alone. He was sitting, laughing and talking with a very hot shapely blond. Kijima took a deep breath. Ren wasn't the playing type, but maybe this little hottie would like a real man to play with.

As Kijima sat down next to Ren he noted the 2 empty bottles of scotch on the bar before the talking pair.

"How much have you had?" he asked Ren in a joking tone, but he got no response as the pair before him had eyes for no one, but each other. He tried a few more times, but each time he got no response at all, though he did note both parties seemed well past drunk by this point.

"So can you imagine that little shit just blurted it out in front of everyone? I was ready to tear him limb from limb I really was." Ren was saying as the hot Blond leant on the bar with her elbows, head bent over her empty glass.

"I would have, stupid bastard, how dare he speak about you in that way! He has no idea what he's talking about, the twat!"

_Her words are slightly slurred, but she has a smooth and sexy voice._ Kijima thought as he snuck another look at the girl.

"Well you just have to ignore him senpai he's a prick! Its not like anyone wants me anyway! Even my own mother thinks I'm a useless waste of space. No one would have me." Kijima watched as Ren sat up a little straighter.

"I would have you." he said a little disgruntled.

"Don't be silly, no you wouldn't!" she scoffed as she giggled prettily.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that?" Ren asked looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

_God, this is not the Ren I'm used to. _Kijima decided as he watched the pair flirt outrageously.

Ren was normally so calm and collected. Kijima looked again at the two empty scotch bottles

_They can't have drank both of them surely?_

But his attention was snapped right back to their conversation as Ren suddenly stood.

"OK I will prove it to you, lets go." Ren grabbed the girls arm as she slipped off the chair giggling the whole time as they exited the bar together, leaving behind a highly confused Kijima.

_What the hell was that?_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"So you're telling me they left the bar together and that was the last you saw of them?" Lory looked at Kijima.

_How had he not realised it was Kyoko with Ren? Really this guy just thinks pretty woman...bed. No tact at all. _Lory thought as Kijima nodded.

He sighed again as he looked back up at the 3 people around his desk,

"So, do we have any more ideas about where that pair is now?"

They all shook their heads looking sheepish, Lory knew it was no ones fault. He just wished he had something to tell the worried Darumaya couple. When the Okami-san had called him that morning to say Kyoko's clothes and travel bag had gone, she hadn't told them of any on-scene shoots so she was worried. Lory had assured them they would get to the bottom of the mystery and he would keep in touch, but what was he meant to tell that kind woman now?

The door opened and Lory's aid entered, walking swiftly.

"President, we have found some information regarding the location of Tsuruga-san and Miss Mogami-san." Lory jumped to his feet as the 3 waiting defendants spun to look at the aid.

"WELL?" Lory demanded as he looked at the man standing there in a male air steward uniform. Lory was cosplaying as a pilot today.

"We tracked his last known card movements in Japan and it was at the Tokyo Haneda Airport." The 4 faces around him registered the shock he himself had felt reading the report.

"Where?" Lory asked quietly as his aid lowered his head to the report before him.

"Las Vegas."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear things just get more and more complicated :D**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**


	3. Who? What? When? Where? Why?

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect **

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**my new Beta reader :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**hehe so what mischief are Ren ad Kyoko**

**getting up too I wonder?**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"President we have found some information regarding the location of Tsuruga-san and Miss Mogami-san." Lory jumped to his feet as the 3 waiting defendants spun to look at the aid.

"WELL?" Lory demanded as he looked at the man standing there in a male air steward uniform. Lory was cosplaying as a pilot today.

"We tracked his last known card movements in Japan and it was at the Tokyo Haneda Airport." The 4 faces around him registered the shock he himself had felt reading the report.

"Where?" Lory asked quietly as his aid lowered his head to the report before him.

"Las Vegas."

The room was silent, but Lory sat back down, hard. It was Kijima that broke the silence.

"You're joking right? THE Mr. Perfect Tsuruga Ren, running away to Las Vegas with a minor whilst drunk? You really have got to be joking?" Sebastian wished he could get a picture of all of their faces, but he kept a straight face.

"I contacted the airport to confirm they had boarded safely, and called later on to make sure they arrived safely, which they did. So, we are just waiting on the reports of his card movement of when he entered the country. They left Japan at 8:27pm and arrived in Las Vegas at 3:19pm, but that is all the information we have at the moment."

A knock at the door alerted them all as Lory's secretary entered. Walking straight to Lory's desk, she handed him some paperwork and left just as silently. All eyes were on him as he read the paper, his eyes getting wider and brighter with each item he read.

"Oh my, oh my." Lory was now smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Good news?" Yashiro dared to ask as Lory pointed to one item on the list before him. Yashiro's eyes went wide and his grin matched Lory's,

"Exactly!"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren hailed the cab and opened the door for Kyoko before getting in himself. They were both a little unsteady on their feet, but that wasn't going to stop Ren.

_I'm going to show her just how amazing and special she is...hic...she is the most amazing girl in this world and I'm going to make sure she knows that...hic_

They stopped at the Darumaya first. Ren went in with Kyoko and after a couple of funny minuets on the stairs where he basically had to push the singing, swaying Kyoko up they packed some of her clothes in her travel bag, grabbed her passport and were back in the Taxi on the way to Ren's apartment. He did the same at his apartment, of course he took Kyoko in with him just in case. She was too cute and innocent to leave with another man.

Within 30 minutes of leaving the bar, they were on there way to Haneda Airport. He called ahead and asked about the next flight that was leaving. With 2 seats in first class free, he smiled at the answer and booked the tickets. Paying for the tickets as soon as they arrived at the airport they were fast tracked through the executive suits on a golf buggy and boarded the plane immediately, only stopping once to remove Kyoko's wig.

You know those times when your excitement gets the better of you? Kind of like being a child again, unable to sleep knowing Santa is coming? Or when you're going on holiday the next day? That is exactly how Ren and Kyoko felt as they laughed and giggled over the two bottles of champagne. They felt even better after they both slept for 4 hours. They were still way past the point of intoxication. Kyoko, getting bolder with her drinking choices, pulled out the in flight cocktail list and ordered one for each of them. Ren would later say it was the best eleven and a half hour flight he had ever had, well at least the little bits he could remember of it anyway. Though the flight attendants and stewards would never forget the happy couple.

As soon as they landed, their bags were brought to them in the first class lounge and they were out the doors. Kyoko was awed at the sights as Ren hailed them a taxi and asked the driver to take them to the Bellagio. Kyoko was awed with all the sights as they travelled through the City of Sin as Ren called it with a devilish smile. Upon arriving at the Bellagio, Ren asked for the best suite they had and for their bags to be taken up for them. Upon receiving their room keys, he dragged the giggling Kyoko through the hotel to the private shopping mall attached.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Her body felt comfortable, safe and warm, yet her head felt like it had been split in two. Her mouth was dry and tasted acidic as she tried to force herself to open her eyes.

_God what the hell did I do, am I coming down with something? _She wondered as her body did feel like it was aching in the strangest places.

Rolling onto her side where her clock should be, she reached out, hoping her eyes would obey her by the time she had grasped the blasted thing. But it wasn't the floor her hand connected to first. It was something soft and warm, something that felt like skin. Her eyes that had been so unresponsive flew open as she looked through the darkness at the large body before her and screamed.

Ren was instantly awake. he looked straight at the terrified eyes of the screaming girl before him and without thinking he grabbed her, dragging her into his embrace.

"Hush, hush now. Calm down, its OK." his head was pounding and in the back of his mind he was screaming.

_ITS OK? HOW THE HELL CAN IT BE OK? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? AND HELL WHY AM I IN BED?...OH SHIT WHY AM I IN BED NAKED WITH KYOKO?_

He never let his turmoil of emotions show as he held the now silent yet trembling girl to his body, hoping he was passing his calmness and his warmth to her as he held her in his arms, as he had always wished that he could.

"Now Mogami-san I need you to calm down so I can try and think for a moment OK?" he asked her gently as he stroked her velvety back he felt her give the slightest nod. With his touch, her body was slowly relaxing as he tried to remember where they were and how they got here.

"Mogami-san do you know where we are?" he asked when he realised he had no idea, she shook her head slowly.

"OK well that makes two of us, what's the last thing you can remember Mogami-san?" he asked slowly. He needed to think straight, but his head was pounding. Her scream was still ringing in his ears, now she was silent and he wondered if she would answer him at all but after a few minutes she started to speak.

"We were at the bar drinking. I'd come to talk to you because I'd been upset over what my mother had said and done." Ren nodded slowly as he felt her slowly looking up at him. He looked down at her getting drawn into those golden eyes he loved so much.

"Can you remember anything Tsuruga-san?" she asked softly as he racked his memory, but the pounding was getting louder.

"I'm really sorry Mogami-san. Honestly, at this moment all I can tell you is I drank way too much and feel like my skull is being torn in two." she nodded and gave him a slight shy smile.

"Mine too." she looked back down at his chest and realised that they were both naked.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_

She tried to pull away, but Ren held her fast.

"Mogami-san, panicking in this situation will only make your head hurt worse. Do you trust me Mogami-san?" Kyoko tried to control her breathing as the large expanse of his chest rose and fell with every breath, she had seen him naked before of course when they were filming for BJ.

_Just don't look down. _She chided herself as she looked back into his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san …..its just...its just..." she looked down to make her point, instantly kicking herself mentally.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to look really...I...I" Ren chuckled as he pulled her closer again stroking her back softly. Her body stiffened, but there was no way he was ever letting her go again.

"It's OK Mogami-san, I don't understand this either. Though I think what would be best for both of us now would be to get a drink, work out where we are and then, depending on the answers, get some more sleep." Kyoko nodded slowly as his caressing hand soothed her. For the first time in a long time, she felt different, but not in a bad way. It was almost like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she slowly relaxed again.

"Now Mogami-san I'm going to have a look around and see if I can work out where we are OK?" she nodded slowly into his chest, as he pulled away she grabbed his wrist.

"I...I..." his eyes had adjusted to the dim light and he could see the faint blush on her cheeks. Taking her hand in his, he held it tight.

"Do you want to come, too?"

She nodded, feeling stupid and childish for not wanting to be left alone, finding his shirt at the side of the bed on the floor he handed it to her.

"Put that on for now," he said as he turned away giving her some privacy while he found his boxers and trousers pulling them on himself. She took his hand again to show him she was ready, not trusting herself to speak as he led her towards what must be a window as there were lights shining around the edges. Standing before the centre of the curtains, Ren turned to the beautiful girl beside him,

"You ready?" he asked in barely a whisper she nodded.

"Yes." she stepped closer to him as he pulled back the curtain to reveal a breathtaking view of water, lights and an amazing city. Kyoko gasped as she stepped closer to the window trying to look everywhere at once.

"Well it's safe to say we are no longer in Japan." Ren muttered as he slowly started to take in landmarks. He inhaled sharply as his alcohol boggled mind took on the realisation of what he saw meant.

"Mogami-san?" she looked back at him and he slowly pulled her back into his arms, she only stiffened for a moment as he held her close.

"Moga...No that's not right." she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't feel right Kyoko-chan" she blushed as he used her name and he smiled.

"Kyoko-chan, I know where we are and I need you not to panic when I tell you OK?" she nodded slowly as she tried to hide her blushing face from him. Taking her chin in his hand she turned her face to look at him,

"Don't look away from me Kyoko-chan...please don't look away."

If she could have spoken in that moment with his eyes locked on hers, she would have told him that she couldn't look away, not when he asked her in that voice with those eyes looking down on her.

"Kyoko-chan I believe we are in Las Vegas."

The shock in her eyes was enormous as she began to tremble slightly. Her knees seemed to give way as she reached up, placing her right hand on his chest to steady herself, something on her right hand caught the lights that were shining through the now opened curtains. The large flower shaped ring on her finger with the smaller band of white and blue stones shimmered brilliantly as they both noticed them. Instantly, Ren raised his own right hand and his heart stopped as a thick metal ring encased his own finger too.

It was too much this time. Her legs really did give way. As Kyoko fainted, Ren caught her gently. Slowly carrying her back to the bed, he lay her down, before getting in next to her slowly and wrapping his arms around her.

_This must be a dream..._he thought as he drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved cradled in his arms.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**now before people say Kyoko seems to close to Ren and**

**too happy in his presence I'm basing this after chapter 200**

**where she has realised her feelings.**

**Neither of them have admitted their feelings but**

**I would have like to have thought that maybe Kyoko**

**would feel in some way's more embarrassed around Ren**

**and in other ways more clingy especially when she's not**

**feeling well with a throbbing hangover I can**

**imagine her being a rather clingy when sick :P**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**


	4. Sobering thoughts

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**my new Beta reader :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**anyone else had one of those**

**morning where you cant remember**

**the night before :P**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Kyoko-chan I believe we are in Las Vegas"

The shock in her eyes was enormous as she began to tremble slightly. Her knees seemed to give way as she reached up, placing her left hand on his chest to steady herself, something on her hand caught the lights that were shining through the now opened curtains. The large flower shaped ring on her finger with the smaller band of white and blue stones shimmered brilliantly as they both noticed them. Instantly, Ren raised his own left hand and his heart stopped as a thick metal ring encased his own finger too.

It was too much this time. Her legs really did give way. As Kyoko fainted Ren caught her gently. Slowly carrying her back to the bed, he lay her down, before getting in next to her slowly and wrapping his arms around her.

_This must be a dream..._he thought as he drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved cradled in his arms.

_But if it is a dream I hope I never wake up again..._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory stared at the articles spread out before him

"So any bright ideas for this mess?" he asked as they all moved forward to look at the articles too.

'Fuwa Sho accused live on TV by Tsuruga Ren!'

'Tsuruga Ren reveals Fuwa's real name and dark past'

'Ren reveals hearts desire but who is said woman?'

'Search for "said woman" begins'

"Nice of him to run off and elope leaving us with all the mess!" Lory mumbled as Jelly and Kijima did a double take at Lory,

"ELOPED?" they both screamed.

Yashiro did a happy little jig to let out his excitement as he showed them both the purchase of 2 wedding rings and one engagement ring from Tiffany's and Co., Bellagio Hotel, Las Vegas.

"Well I'll be damned!" Jelly chuckled as she too began grinning and Kijima just looked lost for words.

"He isn't being cheap on this venture either is he?" Jelly commented as she realised the rings and room alone was basically an average yearly wage for some people.

Doing a quick sum in her head, "So he has basically just spent $22,000 on four things, God she's a lucky girl I can't wait to see the rings!" she wiggled, a little excited now for the two people she had fallen in love with.

"Yes, but what we have to hope for now is that he can keep the rings on Mogami-san's finger." Lory sighed as he had already had a rough idea of what must have happened.

"What do you mean prez?" Kijima asked speaking for the first time since the word elope had come up.

"Well, if they had drank as much as that card statement appears to say, I doubt very much either of them was in a sober state. Mogami-san is very scared of love, thinks too much about their status in the professional world, and his career. God I hope he knows what to do when she gets sober." Lory collected the articles together on his desk.

_For a boring guy he is giving me way too much trouble..._

Yet even thinking this he was smiling,

_Go get her boy..._

"But she loves him? Why would this be a problem?" Jelly asked as she looked at Lory's smiling face.

"Because my dear, she is the number one love me girl. She has been denying her love for so long and only realised it recently. She believes Ren is too good for her and is scared of hurting his career when ***Points at the articles*** he does a good enough job by himself it seems." Jelly looked outraged at the very thought.

"But that's just stupid! How could she not be good enough for Ren? She's just become the number 3 most sexiest actress! How can she think she is not good enough?" Yashiro sighed slightly. They all knew she was amazing and beautiful.

"Because she doesn't see it like that Jelly-san. She sees that article as being about the characters she plays and not about herself." Jelly and Kijima looked shocked.

"Would you believe Kyoko-chan was once called plain, dull and boring with no sex appeal? And by Fuwa Shou, no less!" Yashiro asked as Kijima also got angry.

"Where is that twat? Today, I will show him!" Kijima growled as Lory chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm sure he has enough problems today after these articles. We need to make sure our own are safe first." they all nodded in agreement as Lory's doors were suddenly flung open,

"WHERE IS SHE?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren looked at the small sleeping figure in the bed, his head was pounding less now so he could think and his first realisation was,

_This isn't a dream...Oh god what have I done!_

Even if his head had cleared slightly with the realisation, his head and his heart were in turmoil as he stared down at his phone in his hand. He called the only person in the world at that moment he could think of. The phone was answered after 3 rings.

"Hello?" the voice who answered made his heart tremble as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Hello dad, I need your help," His voice broke as Kuu Hizuri gasped.

"Kuon what's wrong? What's the matter, son?" he didn't shout but the complete shock and worry were evident in his voice as Kuon broke into quiet sobs.

"I've ruined everything dad. She's going to hate me. And its all my fault, what do I do dad? I love her so much I can't lose her! I would die without her now!" Kuu's heart broke at his sons tone and voice he had heard this tone once before from his son. It was the reason he had left them to begin with, he remembered that night clearly, maybe even clearer than Kuon himself. It was the night Rick had died, it was the same voice he had used then.

"What's happened Kuon, tell me what's happened?" Kuon felt his fathers love washing over him. he could imagine his arms wrapping around his body like they used too so he told him, everything Could he remember everything that had happened in the last few days? Hours? He had no idea but he told him of waking up with the girl he loved screaming, finding out they were in Vegas and finally the wedding rings they both wore plus her engagement ring.

"OK and you can't remember how this all happened?" Kuu asked softly as he knew his son was close to breaking down again.

"No dad" Kuon replied quietly.

"And you're scared Mogami-san is going to hate you?" Kuu asked as his heart hurt for both of his children.

"How could she not dad? How could she not hate me? I love her more than anything on this earth dad, more than my own life! I love Kyoko, But how can she not hate me? She doesn't even know who I am? Or what I am..." Kuon was reduced again to quiet sobs as the phone dropped from his hands as they fell useless to his sides.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The first thing she realised as she slowly came out of her dream state was that she could hear someone crying nearby...no they weren't crying, they were sobbing as if their heart was breaking. The sound made her own heart ache. She wanted to comfort them, hold them tight and tell them everything was going to be OK. It ripped and tore at her heartstrings more than any cry had ever done before as she heard the sobbing voice speak.

"I've ruined everything dad. She's going to hate me. And its all my fault, what do I do dad? I love her so much, I can't lose her! I would die without her now!" her heart throbbed and its speed increased as she realised it was Ren. Her heart leapt. What had he done? What had she done? She could still feel the leaden weights on her finger as she remembered the girl he had told Bo he loved. She was the one that had ruined Ren's life, not the other way around. She would apologise to the girl Ren loved and she would make it alright for him, if she could.

She listened as he retold the parts of the story he could remember, the things that had happened that he could remember. Snatches of things he had dredged up from his drunken stupor.

_He must really be upset._ Kyoko realised as she too silently cried for her own love of the man she had hurt so badly and she cried for his tears.

"No dad." she heard the quiet reply. His voice was thankfully less tearful but as he spoke again the sobbing started again.

"How could she not dad? How could she not hate me. I love her more than anything on this earth dad, more than my own life! I love Kyoko, But how can she not hate me? she doesn't even know who I am? Or what I am..." Kyoko's heart leapt as she realised the name he had said...

_He loves me?...he said Kyoko...he loves me..._

In those few breathtaking moments she thought back to her time as Bo, the scene playing again in her mind as Ren told her he loved a high school girl who was 4 years younger than he was. How had she not seen it before...?

Ren never felt the small movements on the bed but the slight arms that wrapped around his shoulders and neck were so warm, so alive.

"Then tell me..." she whispered as she leant her head on his shoulder from behind. Hugging him closer to her chest she held the sobbing man she loved.

"Tell me everything" he spun around in her arms and she let him. As he wrapped his strong arms around her and cried on her shoulder. His arms that felt so strong and secure. The body that trembled with his own inner turmoil and fear. Her small body held it all as she gently managed to pick up the phone through which she could hear a voice shouting, though she couldn't catch what the voice was shouting.

"I'll get him to call you back when I've calmed him down a little." Kuu never got another word in as Kyoko ended the call, holding Ren tight to her she let him cry.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Julie came running into her husband's study.

"What's wrong? I heard you shouting Kuon, is everything OK? Has something happened?" she looked just as terrified as he had felt the moment he had heard that voice again, but now as he turned to her even with the tears running down his face she couldn't miss the truly happy smile that was alight on his face.

"Don't worry my love," he said as he wrapped her in his arms,

"Our new daughter in law will make sure he's just fine." Julie gasped as Kuu smiled at her, she herself had been e-mailing Kyoko all the time. They had became fast friends and like her husband she loved the girl dearly.

"Kyoko-chan?" she asked slowly as Kuu just nodded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Julie screamed as she jumped into Kuu's arms and he spun her around.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well I'm gonna try not and make this**

**story too sad so hopefully this will be the last sad part :D**

**though this is me my stories jump and dive as**

**much as my mind does :D**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**


	5. Honest words

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews**

**I'm glad you all like the story :D**

**AND**

**HIP HIP HORAY FOR MY NEW BETA READER **

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"What's wrong? I heard you shouting Kuon, is everything OK? Has something happened?" she looked just as terrified as he had felt the moment he had heard that voice again, but now as he turned to her even with the tears running down his face she couldn't miss the truly happy smile that was alight on his face.

"Don't worry my love," he said as he wrapped her in his arms,

"Our new daughter in law will make sure he's just fine." Julie gasped as Kuu smiled at her, she herself had been e-mailing Kyoko all the time. They had became fast friends and like her husband she loved the girl dearly.

"Kyoko-chan?" she asked slowly as Kuu just nodded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Julie screamed as she jumped into Kuu's arms and he spun her around.

"Let's get in the car, quick! I think 4 hours is enough time for her to calm him down and for him to explain, don't you?" Julie kissed him full of the excitement and passion that was burning in her eyes.

"What? You mean they're here?" Kuu grinned. Oh how was he going to explain that one? Was four hours enough for him to explain? But at this moment in time he was too happy to care.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kanae screamed as she stormed to Lory's desk.

"I'VE JUST BEEN TOLD KYOKO IS MISSING, SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Kanae was in a full rage, she never even looked at the others in the room as she bared down on Lory.

"Kotonami-san please calm down and I will try to explain." Kanae's eyes were blazing as she stared down the most powerful man in show business.

"**Don't you dare tell me to calm down, how the hell can I calm down when my best friend is missing?" **she growled as she leant forward towering over the seated Lory.

"Kotonami-san you need to calm down if you want me to tell you anything," Kanae exploded into a torrent of threats and foul language as she screamed at Lory. Kijima strode forward and grabbing the young woman's right arm, he spun her around. Holding both arms to her side he kissed her fully on the lips and held her there a moment before releasing her lips.

"Better?" he asked in a husky voice, all Kanae could do in her shocked state was nod as the room stood in awe at Kijima's actions. True, the young woman had now stopped shouting, but as soon as Kijima released her arms, Kanae's right hand connected soundly with Kijima's right cheek.

"Hell woman what was that for?" He asked startled as he clasped his palm to his face where her hand had slapped it.

"That's for kissing me without asking," she said as she huffily sat in one of the chairs before Lory's desk, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks as she scowled at her boss.

"You better have some answers President and this had better not be another stupid love me assignment." Lory sighed as he looked across at the now calm woman before him, he could tell already this was going to be a long day...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko had never seen a man cry like Ren had just done, but her body moved without her needing to think. Holding him, caressing him as she let him seek comfort from her, and she was glad she could give it to him.

"I'm sorry." he said as he pulled away slightly, so embarrassed by the complete lack of composure. This wasn't Tsuruga Ren. Ren would never have lost himself to his emotions like this. He felt almost like he was 15 again hearing the doctor confirming his worst fears. Rick was dead.

"It's OK, Ren." she said as she pulled him to her again. Holding him, she saw the look in his eyes at the use of his given name, but after watching the man cry how could she not feel closer to him?

"You need to talk about it Ren otherwise it will slowly eat you alive, like a wasting disease, it eats away at you until you are too weak to fight it any longer. For so long you have been my strength Ren, so please let me be yours."

"You're wrong Kyoko, you too have been my strength in more ways than I could ever thank you for and for longer than you could ever imagine." Ren and Kuon were in control now as they merged into one mind, one body, but most of all one heart, which beat solely for the purpose of this beautiful talented woman before them. With a slight squeak Kyoko let Ren gather her up in his arms as he manoeuvred them both to sit with his back against the headboard, her cradled in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm going to tell you a story Kyoko-chan about a false fairy prince and his princess." Kyoko listened quietly as Ren slowly and painfully revealed his life to her laying it bare to the woman he loved, the weight on his heart lifted with every word, as with every word she never pulled away. If anything, she got closer if that was possible, entwining her fingers with his her palm laid flat on his chest as she let him tell her his past. When, at times it was too much for him to bare, the lightest squeeze on his hand from her, the lightest caress would make him able to continue as he admitted his hand in his best friends death along with his anger, greed and violence.

He started at the creek in Kyoto and mapped out his entire life for her. Even after they had met again, he told her everything. Reasons he had been angry, how beautiful she looked and how talented she was. How without her he would've slipped into the darkness many times and at those times how she was his guiding light that led him home. Finally as his tale returned to their current situation he stopped and waited for her to speak, he must have talked for hours, but the weight on his chest was gone now. In its place there was nothing as he waited on her to speak.

"Introduce me then." she said quietly as she looked up into those brown eyes.

"Hello Kyoko, my name is Hizuri Kuon and I am very much in love with you." Kuon had seen all the reactions in his head hundreds of times over. Hatred, anger, denial and so much more, most of them ending up with Kyoko hating him and never speaking to him again, but nothing prepared him for her real reaction.

He felt the small body shivering, slowly increasing to become a complete tremble. As he waited for the shouted words and the bitter feelings which never came, suddenly Kyoko burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down her face as she fought to catch her breath. They were not sad tears, but tears of mirth as her eyes sparkled and she only laughed harder when he caught her eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked as her infectious smile started to curl the corners of his mouth.

"I was just wondering who it was I married or appear to have married last night." Kuon stopped as she giggled more, as Kuon's grin widened, he giggled too.

"Oh God, Kyoko what did we even do last night?" Kyoko smiled and wondered whether she should mention one thing she had noticed when she had awakened the second time, but even after hearing Kuon's confession and the quiet confidence that was growing in her chest, she couldn't bring herself to mention that just yet.

"Kuon" she whispered quietly into his chest where he still held her.

"Hmm?" after his emotional outpouring Kuon felt tired yet more comfortable than he had felt in a very long time.

"I just wanted you to know, no matter who you are...I love you." the last few words were less than a whisper but they penetrated Kuon directly, like she was speaking straight to his heart. The empty nothingness his confession had left was suddenly filled as finally his heart, body and mind were completed by the woman he loved. He had thought his tears were all spent, his emotions washed away, but with her words a single tear fell from his eyes as he kissed her head and whispered, his voice wrought with emotion,

"I love you Kyoko."

When his need became too great, Kuon apologised and left her sitting on the bed as he went to search for the bathroom. Kyoko smiled as she warned him jokingly not to get lost though with only 2 doors leading out of the bedroom and the obvious choice being the one next to the bed, he just grinned and chuckled. As soon as his frame was gone from sight, Kyoko checked what she had seen...just to make sure.

Peeling back the covers her heart leapt.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable as Kanae, glared around at the three people who had allowed the situation to happen.

"I was only gone 2 weeks! 2 blasted weeks and I come back to find this mess!" Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to control the anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Kotonami-san do you mind me asking who told you Mogami-san was missing?" a slight smile touched her lips.

"Don't worry, I made him tell me. After I got Kyoko's upset message last night I cut the shoot a day early and rushed home." Lory looked at Kanae.

He knew the girl cared greatly for her best friend, even if she didn't always show it in the usual ways. The fact she had asked politely to be allowed to return home early after all her scenes were complete showed her complete loyalty.

"So I take it you bullied Sawara-san into telling you?" he guessed shrewdly. That man had no spine when dealing with any of the Love Me girls at all. Kanae never answered only smiled as the phone on Lory's desk began ringing.

"Hello?" Lory answered the phone but immediately regretted his mistake as the high female voice screeched down the ear piece.

"**You said you were looking after my children! How can you say that when you're allowing them to run away and elope together!" **Julie screeched as the top of her lungs as Kuu driving, giggled.

"Julie dear..." Lory started but he never got any further.

"**DON'T YOU DARE JULIE DEAR ME, KIDNAPPER-KUN!" **Julie was in a rage and Lory and Kuu knew it so Lory did what any sensible man would do and just accepted his scolding.

The 4 members still in the room just watched as Lory sunk lower into his chair, wincing every now and then. As they listened to the screech coming from the receiver, Jelly giggled and all eyes turned to her as she looked at Kijima

"So what would be your perfect idea now?" she asked the man who still held his throbbing cheek. He just grunted as Kanae, Yashiro and Jelly giggled.

"I wonder if we'll get to see anything..." Yashiro wondered out loud as he looked again at the card statement sheet before him.

"See what?" Kanae asked as she looked at the tall man standing near her, walking over, Yashiro pointed out the two items on the list of things Ren had purchased the night before.

"Mo, they had better.." she answered when she saw the items.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuu pulled up slowly outside. The Bellagio valets opened the doors for the famous stars as people around the entrance gasped in awe. As the two beautiful people walked straight through the front doors and too the desk.

"Hello." Kuu said swiftly to the slightly flustered receptionist.

"We are here for a meeting with Mr Tsuruga, he should be expecting us." the receptionist asked them to hold for one moment while she made inquiries. A few minutes later she returned. Handing them the specialized elevator card for the upper floors, she directed them to the suite they would be requiring. Julie's eyes sparkled as the suite name was mentioned. As they walked towards the elevators Kuu smiled down at his wife,

"So what's got you smiling like a cat who's got the cream?" he asked as her eyes sparkled. Julie's smile was radiant as people around the couple watched in awe,

"Our little girl is finally getting treated like the princess she has always dreamed of." Kuu smiled as well.

"She has always been a princess sweetheart, but hopefully Kuon will be able to make her see that too."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well sadness over, love flourishes**

**but now are we going to start remembering**

**what happened the night before :D**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**


	6. Playing princess

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews**

**I'm glad you all like the story :D**

**Hope you don't mind but I want to answer a few questions first before we get on with the show :)**

**first of all Crazygeekweirdo I'm sorry if you thought Kyoko excepted Kuon to easily and her own love too easily but I'm basing this after chapter 200 so I thought as she had already realised her own feelings and with the physiological aspect of having the man she has always thought of as her strong protector crying in front of her, it has a very astounding effect on one's heart to see someone that have always seen as their strength cry. So that is why I made the decision I did for Kyoko to accept Kuon, thought I will hint that she won't be that easy in all aspects but I don't want to give too much away just yet. I hope you'll forgive me :)**

**for a question from a guest,**

**yes Kijima was involved in the office scenes as he was the last person to see the pair together he was needed for his part of the story now he too is caught up in the whole affair and to be honest I quite like the bloke :)**

**hehe as with the Kijima and the kiss, it was a favourite personal memory for me**

**of when one of my own friends was freaking out, another of my friends decided that was the best cause of action, he too got the same result I may add**

**(though that didn't stop them getting married last year :) )**

**and last little titbit to do with the hotel being under Tsuruga Ren instead of Kuon**

**I have been led to believe that with issues like Stage names for actor their passports**

**have their real names plus their Stage names listed as an alias, so in the case of the hotel**

**you are asked to show your passport as proof of ID so they are bound to have**

**the information of Ren/Kuon being one individual so I chose for**

**Kuu to ask for Ren as they are still used to hiding their son's**

**identity and they need to be even more so careful in their home country as we are lead to believe that there son just disappeared and they were left to cover up the entire situation**

**it would only take one reporter to hear them ask for their son and for one photograph to go worldwide before the truth would be out.**

**Or so that was my thinking :)**

**sorry for the long A/N but I do love getting your reviews**

**and I read every single one**

**and most of the time if I do not answer a question in an A/N I will PM**

**you or the answer is coming up in the story so please enjoy :)**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"We are here for a meeting with Mr Tsuruga, he should be expecting us." the receptionist asked them to hold for one moment while she made inquiries. A few minutes later she returned. Handing them the specialized elevator card for the upper floors, she directed them to the suite they would be requiring. Julie's eyes sparkled as the suite name was mentioned. As they walked towards the elevators Kuu smiled down at his wife,

"So what's got you smiling like a cat who's got the cream?" he asked as her eyes sparkled. Julie's smile was radiant as people around the couple watched in awe,

"Our little girl is finally getting treated like the princess she has always dreamed of." Kuu smiled as well.

"She has always been a princess sweetheart, but hopefully Kuon will be able to make her see that too." Julie chuckled

"Either that or she will kill him for wasting money, booking the presidential suite no less. Our son is going all out." Kuu smiled as he thought of the hefty price tag that came along with the room.

"Well, lets just hope Kyoko-chan doesn't find out shall we?" they both laughed as they climbed into the elevator and swiped the code card to access the upper floors of the grand hotel.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko threw the covers back across the bed, her heart racing as she tried to control the Flight of hummingbirds that seemed to be residing there. An impressed whistle caught her attention, giving her a reason to forget about what she had just confirmed.

"Kuon?" she questioned, as she stood from the bed and approached the still open bathroom door.

"Are you OK?" she still felt a little unsteady on her feet due to the long sleep and the position she had been held in Kuon's arms.

Also, she admitted, there was probably still some of the alcohol in her system. Her breath caught as she entered the room Kuon had entered a few moments before. This room was almost as big as the room she had just left. It was pristine like a bathroom fit for royalty. She looked around at the amazing His and Hers Italian marble bathroom. It had mother of pearl inlays, a whirlpool therapeutic bath and rainforest Swiss steam showers. There were also Terry warmers and cedar closets with robes for both of them plus all manner of personal hygiene items. If someone would've told Kyoko that the suite Kuon had booked the night before was actually the presidential suite costing over $6000 a night she would've fainted on the spot, but Kuon felt this was just what the love of his life deserved.

They both took their time preparing for the day. Finding their luggage in the bedroom by the seating area, they both dressed as Kyoko decided how to approach the problem she had encountered.

"Kuon..." her words tapered off as she tried to think of what she could say to the man she had only an hour before confessed her love to. Her cheeks grew red as he watched her.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" he asked coming over to the love of his life and placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"It's just...well its...MO!" she wouldn't usually follow in her best friends habit, but at this moment in time as she hid her face in Kuon's chest it was all her embarrassed mind could come up with as she whispered,

"Go and pull the covers back on the bed."

Highly confused but not wanting to upset the already highly embarrassed Kyoko, he pulled back the covers and the realisation hit him instantly.

"You're not..." she simply shook her head as her blush got even darker and a slight blush went to Kuon's cheeks.

He ran his fingers through his hair multiple times trying to comprehend what must have happened the night before. True, it had been odd to find his clothes scattered on the floor when he had first awoken with Kyoko that morning. It had also been odd to find Kyoko's clothes in the same state. The fact they had been naked had been a major shock, but now everything fit into place as he slowly covered the blood stained sheets.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Despite his embarrassment at their drunken act he was more concerned about her. Wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close to his chest again, she admitted that she felt a little strange but nothing big. To be perfectly honest, she thought deep down this could be more of a physiological ache simply because she couldn't remember it.

"OK, well we will need to go see a doctor or something, I'm not sure whether I..." he gulped before continuing,

"protected myself or not." to be completely honest he knew very well that it was unlikely that he had, but was perplexed when Kyoko shook her head in his chest.

"Kyoko?" he asked a little worried this was going to now be her rejection of him, but she smiled timidly before hiding her head again,

"I've been on the pill for the past few months for hormone stabilisation. Luckily, even in a drunken state, it seems I'm sensible in some respects." she said, pointing towards her case where a sleeve of tablets rested. Kuon smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"I'm glad one of us is sensible. I'm sorry Kyoko this is not what I intended at all, I would never...I mean..." Kyoko silenced him with a finger on his lips,

"It has happened Kuon and I am not going to blame you for what has happened, so please stop apologising." he kissed her finger and she giggled slightly.

"And I always did say I would save myself for my wedding night, so I think that counts." he chuckled too.

No matter what this girl did or said she always seemed able to know just what to say when he felt flustered. If she could only understand just how much she turned his head upside down. Just how much he loved her, the fact she loved him too was still too amazing for him to comprehend.

"Shall we see what else is in store for us behind door number two?" Kuon asked, as he watched Kyoko's eyes light up with wonder and excitement before she turned darkly to him, Mio appearing slightly in her golden eyes.

"And don't think you're off the hook for getting such an expensive suite Mr., how much money must you have wasted on this?" she said, indicating to the rooms they had already seen.

"I have no idea, but I do know that you're worth every penny of it my princess and I will never say differently." he kissed her lips softly. This was their first kiss that they would both remember for the rest of their lives. Well, maybe not their first kiss, but when one was too intoxicated to maybe remember the others, one can be entitled to remember something close.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory sighed as he sat in the comfortable sofa. It had been a hectic day and night. He was tired, but happy. It wasn't everyday that his two favourite people ran away together. After events from Ren, the media storm was buzzing over his disappearance and how his work had been cancelled or rearranged for what Lory had called "family matters." He just hoped that the silly boy had used the rings he had bought for his Love Me number one girl.

_She really does deserve to be loved Kuon, just like you do, but I really wish you would at least let me know you're both OK._

He couldn't deny in his heart, he was scared for his favourite pair. Kuon had a lot of secrets: he had hidden his name, his identity and what he saw of as his crimes for so long. Lory worried it would scare the young girl who had so ensnared the young man. This girl who had most of Japan's top men wrapped around her fingers like puppets and strings; they danced the merry jig she choreographed to her own tune. Even he felt a strong love for the girl who had been through so much only to rise above it all.

He heard the door open and turned his attention to the girl who had opened it. Her golden hair curled and beautiful as she carried her favourite doll with her, Lory could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. As he held his arms out to the girl, no words were needed as she ran and flung herself upon him,

"Is it true?" she asked her voice full with emotion, Lory stroked her hair and back slowly.

"It's true my dear, I'm very sorry, I know how much you loved him." Maria's voice broke and Lory felt the small tears soaking through his pyjamas as he held his beautiful granddaughter.

"I knew he loved her grandfather, and I don't hate Onee-sama, but I just wished I could have at least been there. I wanted...I wanted..." she couldn't say it, she knew she would never have scared Kyoko away, she loved her as much or even more than she did Ren in some ways but she had always held onto the secret hope. Even if she thought about it logically, it was never going to work between her and Ren, but she had dreamed. She had hoped, just as any girl does with her first true crush, and the hurt she was feeling was very real to her, even if she had always known it was a hopeless case.

"I know sweetheart, I know. I think we all would have liked to be there, but sometimes life throws us paths we just have to follow. Maybe this is one of those things decided by the heavens and stars. They really do love each other, Maria and we just have to be grateful for their happiness." the girl nodded even as she cried onto her grandfathers shoulder.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuu and Julie stood before the door. They both took deep breaths as this would be the first time they had all been together as a family. It had been almost 6 years since they had received word from Kuon. Kuu had even met with him twice. Even so, this would be the first time the three. now four, Hizuri's would be together in the same room. Julie took the first step, she was compelled like any mother would be for her child she had missed, had longed for, for so long.

Raising her hand she knocked on the door. Holding their breaths, they both waited...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon let Kyoko push open the door. As they stepped hand in hand into the long, large room, both Kyoko and Kuon's breath was taken away. The large windows lined the one wall. Bellagio-themed art décor was present everywhere. A spacious mosaic, marble foyer with a glass chandelier to their right complete with plants and water features. The lofty living room with fireplace, 50-inch plasma and home theatre entertainment system with Surround Sound stood out with the large seating area. At the far end of the room, a sunken full service bar with seating for six people was ully stocked and ready. As they started opening doors they found powder rooms, a Formal dining room for eight separated by floor-to-wall glass doors for privacy, and even an outdoor solarium with water features.

Even Kuon's breath was taken away as they looked upon the grandeur, even when realising there was another bedroom. It was slightly smaller and without the magnificent view theirs had offered, though it did open out onto the solarium. It also had the same his and hers Italian marble bathrooms with mother of pearl inlays plus all the features. After looking through the large suite, Kuon was ready for his reprimand after seeing Kyoko more than once raise her annoyed eyebrows at him.

"Kuon, this really is beautiful but did you honestly even in your drunken state think we needed all of this?" she motioned around them as Kuon gulped.

"Maybe I'm just not as sensible as you when I'm drunk?" he offered, as she scowled at him once more, her eyes showing hints of Mio and Setsu as she huffed.

"Well, that's already obvious as you married me it seems." she hated her words as soon as they left her mouth. Kuon looked hurt as he lowered his head, this was really not what he had wanted. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and propose to her properly before making all her dreams come true with the perfect wedding.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I know this hasn't turned out as we both may have wanted. Truly I would not regret for a single moment making you my wife, but I wish I could have done it properly." his shoulders dropped.

As Kyoko felt the true force of his words, she walked forwards. Cupping his face she lifted his eyes to meet hers as she smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry too Kuon, I didn't mean it like that and maybe in some ways this is a good thing. Now, neither of us are dancing around our feelings. I wonder how long it would have gone on for if we hadn't done this? I doubt I ever would've considered you loving me, I still find it hard to believe even now."

Kuon couldn't shake his eyes from her was full of love and calm, something he never would have dreamed he would see there before, but now given so openly his heart sang. "I think we were always tied by the red string of fate Kyoko. That's what led us to each other so I hope maybe this was just meant to be, even if we are not happy with the way it came about."

She nodded as he pulled her into his arms and they stood in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts, happy in the arms of each other. It was ten minutes later when they noticed the letter on the table addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. Kyoko and Kuon both looked at it as Kyoko picked it up carefully and read aloud,

**Good morning Love-birds,**

**I hope that big old Lion didn't keep you up all night honeybee,**

**and I bet you both have a lot of questions.**

**We have all the answers and more for you, so please call us**

**as soon as you get this message.**

**xxx-xxxxxx-xxxxx**

**Love,**

**Mark and Carl**

**P.S: We will pick up your wedding photos on the way.**

"Well, at least that answers one question." Kyoko said as she read the P.S.

"We really are married." Kuon said as he held her in his arms tightly.

"Any idea who Mark and Carl are?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the letter. Kuon shook his head. Reaching for the phone on the sideboard he dialed the number,

"No, but I'm going to find out."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**going to leave this now for my wonderful Beta reader to**

**find when she gets 5 minutes**

**I will also from now on leave a little space for her own comments if she would like**

**as always thank you all for your continued support**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle Space.**

***cries* Poor Maria...Also, The Bellagio is pretty awesome! I've never tired of reading about it, even when I lived in Las Vegas. Oh to be staying in a Presidential Suite in a ritzy hotel after waking up naked with the man of my dreams *sighs*I think I'd be happy, hangover or not. I can't wait to see where this goes. -RD**


	7. Family gathering

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews**

**I'm glad you all like the story :D**

**After a 5 hour hard drive clean up,**

**god I'd been neglecting it way too long -_-**

**I finally have some time to get this onto paper :P**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**take a look at some of her work :D**

** u/4665807/**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well, at least that answers one question." Kyoko said as she read the P.S.

"We really are married." Kuon said as he held her in his arms tightly.

"Any idea who Mark and Carl are?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the letter. Kuon shook his head. Reaching for the phone on the sideboard he dialed the number,

"No, but I'm going to find out." He didn't have to wait long before a smooth and mellow male voice sounded down the phone line.

"Hello, Mark speaking?" was the polite voice that echoed in Ren's ear.

"Hello Mark, my name is.." but he was suddenly cut off mid sentence by an excited little scream that reminded him so much of Yashiro's fan girl episodes.

"Carl...Carl, seems they're finally awake!" he must have pulled back from the headset as it did not deafen Ren but he could hear it clearly.

"OK, sweetheart you're probably wondering who I am and how I know you, but please don't worry. We will be over in 5 minutes to explain everything so make sure that the front desk knows to expect us." Ren didn't even get a moment to speak before the phone was put down. Ren turned and gazed at Kyoko.

"So? Do we know anything?" she asked softly, Ren just shook his head.

"No, but they're on their way over now to explain." Kyoko giggled in her own sweet way.

"Well, at least we may get some answers." Ren nodded as he picked up the phone once more.

"It's not too late back home, I'm going to give the president a call." Kyoko looked terrified.

"What are you going to tell him?" she whispered almost faintly. Ren sighed as he held the phone in his hand,

"What else can I tell him but the truth?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory had finally gotten Maria into bed. As he sat once more to enjoy the glass of brandy he had poured for himself, he felt exhausted for the first time in a long time and wondered whether he too should just go up to bed, but he refrained,

_I will only wait for a little longer..._

he thought as he stared out at the near darkness outside the window. He could see shapes and some shades of colour but full dark would be here soon. Maybe then he would go to bed.

***RING RING...RING RING***

Lory jumped at the sudden noise, but his heart leapt,

_Was it them?_

Putting on his most serious tone he answered the phone,

"Hello Takarada Lory speaking?" he said as he counted the second for the answer.

"Hello boss, how are you?" Lory's face split into a wide grin the moment he heard Kuon's voice, for it wasn't Ren he was speaking to it was definitely Kuon. Controlling his smile as even across the phone a smile can travel, he set his face gravely.

"What have you done with my Mogami-san, Kuon?" his voice was like cold steel as Kuon muttered and stuttered a little but eventually he was able to speak. If Lory would have seen the reason for his voice he would have been having fits. As Kyoko walked forward, wrapping her arms around Ren, she held him as he again found the words he wanted to speak.

"I'm afraid there is no longer a Mogami Kyoko, boss." Lory listened as he paused,

"What do you mean, Kuon?" he asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice. Had Kyoko reacted badly? Had she rejected him? Lory's mind was a cavalcade of mixed emotions as he waited with baited breath.

"Boss, I mean exactly what I said. There is no longer a Mogami Kyoko, she will be known from now on as either Tsuruga Kyoko or Hizuri Kyoko, but at this moment we are just waiting for confirmation of which." It was too much. Lory couldn't pretend anymore. He whooped and yelled for joy as he screamed down the phone.

"You finally did it my boy! You chased her until you caught her! I'm so proud of you, though I must say," at this point his voice took on a very serious tone,

"I'm not too happy about how or where you chose to elope." Ren chuckled and Kyoko giggled as she could hear every word Lory was saying.

"So how is my dear Kyoko-chan?" he asked finally after a rant about how to do things properly and how he should have done things. Kuon didn't mind since he was too happy in that moment to care.

"She's fine boss, we just both need a little more time. As I said we are awaiting some more information. We will call you back tomorrow." Lory nodded happily, he had already placed the puzzle together in his head that they were young, drunk and in love. It was bound to happen. He was just happy it hadn't backfired.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kanae looked down at the message she had just received,

**Sorry I missed all your calls and messages Moko.**

**Please don't say you're not my friend any more.**

**As soon as I've sorted everything out, I will call you and tell you everything,**

**I promise!**

**Your best friend,**

**Kyoko**

Kanae sighed as she read the message for a third time still unsure of what to say. She was angry and if she had to say it, a little hurt by Kyoko's sudden eloping. But she also understood it had not been intentional and it wasn't something planned. It was just a spur of the moment thing with drunken antics that had gone too far. She swiftly typed a reply message and waited. She couldn't sleep, she had been trying to for quite a while now. Still tired from her travelling, she wondered if Kyoko would reply to her short message of: "**Are you happy?"**When her phone signalled a new message, she jumped up instantly her fingers almost fumbling over the phone.

Kanae smiled fully for the first time that day as all of Kyoko's feelings were put into one word:

**YES!**

Kanae lay down finally and slept, happy in the thought that her best and truest friend had finally found a little of the happiness she deserved.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Yashiro looked down at his phone, dreading who it might be this time. As he dared peek at the name, his heart soared as, slipping on his glove he picked up his phone:

**Yashiro,**

**I'm really sorry for the mess I left you in,**

**but I know you won't be sorry by the outcome**

**it has achieved.**

**Thank you for always being not only my manager,**

**but also my friend too, I promise I will fill**

**you in on all the details as soon as I can**

**Ren.**

The message was simple and to the point just like their friendship and even though the workload from Ren's disappearing act was large, Ren was correct. Yashiro couldn't have been happier for either of them.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren and Kyoko opened the door together, to find a large bouquet of red roses blocking most of the doorway. A tall blond man stood holding them as the slightly shorter, brown haired man laughed.

"Hello Kuon." the blond said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Ren visibly stumbled back a few steps as he came face to face with his own cousin. Carl Matthews smiled at the astounded look on his cousin's face as he laughed whole heartedly,

"You think you had a shock! Imagine going to pick up my partner only to find my intoxicated cousin in the store buying engagement and wedding rings to secretly elope? These are for you, you Honeybee." he said handing the roses to Kyoko, who blushed furiously as Ren, finally regaining his composure pulled Carl into an embrace. After introductions, Carl and Mark Michaels were welcomed into the suite with open arms, Ren called for their 24 hour butler service to bring up food for them and their guests as they sat, ate and talked.

"I can't believe this, it's just too strange to put words to." Kuon said again as Carl smiled,

"Well, like I said, it was the biggest shock I think I've ever had. You with your beautiful honeybee inside Tiffany's, buying rings."

Carl was an accomplished clothing designer while Mark designed and created beautiful jewellery. Kyoko found it a little odd to begin with. Thinking of them as a couple, it was highly frowned upon in Japan, but sitting there watching the pair talking with them, she couldn't see what was wrong with their love in the slightest.

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking why do you call me honeybee?" Kyoko asked hadn't spoken much, only when spoken to or asked direct questions, but this had been something she had been wondering about so she needed to ask.

Mark smiled his slow sweet smile and chuckled slightly,

"Because my dear I have never seen eyes like yours. They remind me of golden honey and when you were drunk last night you told me you like the name so to call you as such. You really do have beautiful eyes. I think some nice amber jewellery would set them off beautifully." Kyoko blushed scarlet at the praise as Kuon decided it was time they started talking about last night.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened last night?" he asked, slightly embarrassed himself as Mark and Carl laughed.

"Don't worry Kuon, I've got you covered."

Reaching in his bag, he pulled out a Samsung video camera, a Nikon Digital Camera plus what looked like 2 DVD's and a large rectangular item wrapped in white cloth. Carl was just about to speak again as the phone rang. Excusing himself, Kuon answered it and spoke quietly for a few moments before replacing the receiver. Kyoko saw Kuon's face. It was deathly pale as he turned around slowly, she was up out of her chair instantly,

"Kuon, what's wrong?" she asked almost running to his side. As he turned shocked eyes to her he whispered,

"My parents are here."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuu and Julie waited as the door handle slowly turned and opened revealing a tall blond man.

"Hello Aunt Julie, Hello Uncle Kuu what a wonderful surprise!" the two Hizuri's stood stock still in surprise,

"Carl what are you doing here?" Julie asked, as he smiled at her lovingly, motioning for them to enter.

"Well, at the moment I'm welcoming you in while your son and my partner try and talk the beautiful Honeybee out of the bathroom where she has locked herself in." Julie and Kuu both looked shocked.

"What's wrong with Kyoko-chan? Is she OK?" "Is she ill?" they both started bombarding Carl with questions as he again smiled his warm smile.

"No, no. As far as I could gather, she dashed from the room saying something along the lines of being a disappointment to you, and not being worthy of your son." he gestured to the left and Kuu was gone through the open door towards Kyoko. Julie stood firm a moment longer and turned to Carl.

"So why are you really here Carl?" she asked slowly, she would feel very hurt if Kuon had contacted her own nephew before his own mother and father.

"Don't worry Auntie Jules, we met completely by accident yesterday afternoon, so I just made sure that I caught their big moments for you." her eyes twinkled as he motioned towards the cameras on the table. Julie squealed with excitement.

"Oh you are an angel Carl!" he just laughed as she ran off towards the other room and her new daughter-in-law.

_Well I better warn the staff if Uncle wants to eat_

Allowing the others to talk Kyoko out of her temporary hide away, he rang down for more room service as all of the big hotels in the business knew.

"Yes, hello? I would like to place an order plus extra for Hizuri Kuu." that meant calling in the big guns.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**sorry if it seems a little of a filler chapter**

**I just needed to explain so much and introducing new people**

**but the next chapter we finally get**

**to see some of the antics**

**the drunken pair got up too :P**

**always good to have sober people**

**with recording devices :P**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle Space.**

**Well, it looks like the gang's all here. I'm curious to see what happens next. -RD**


	8. Wedding planners

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**On with the fun :D**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**take a look at some of her work :D**

** u/4665807/**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Oh you are an angel, Carl." he just laughed as she ran off towards the other room and her new daughter-in-law.

_Well, I better warn the staff if Uncle wants to eat._

So allowing the others to talk Kyoko out of her temporary hide away, he rang down for more room service as all the big hotels in the business knew.

"Yes, hello? I would like to place an order plus extra for Hizuri Kuu." that meant calling in the big guns. The man in question at that moment was trying to sweet talk his new daughter in law out of the bathroom,

"Kyoko? Sweetie, please come out. Daddy's missed you so badly, don't I even get a hug?" he asked softly as he heard the tears on the other side of the door.

"I'm a bad daughter. Father, you deserve better than me, better for your wonderful son than the girl who drags him to another country just because of her selfish depression and then makes him marry her when drunk!" Mark joined in again now.

"Honeybee, that's not true, please come out and watch the DVD's we brought. No one forced anyone." But Kyoko was now in a self destructive rage spiral and that wasn't going to change unless someone could get in there to her.

"All of you boys out, I want to speak to my daughter." no one dared argue with Julie as they slowly filed out of the room.

"Kyoko open this door now, or I will ask the hotel staff to have it broken down." still one to never trouble others, Kyoko consented, opening the door. Instantly Julie had her arms wrapped around Kyoko's neck, hugging her fiercely.

"I've always wanted a daughter! Oh Kyoko-chan you're perfect!" The simple shock of the beautiful woman she had seen for only a moment, before she was entangled in her arms, then being called perfect stopped Kyoko's tears instantly and drew her back into a more normal being.

"I'm sorry Julie-sama I never meant to make your son marry me." Julie snorted and laughed.

"My dear girl, its mom or mother, none of this Julie-sama nonsense. If you must call me Julie, you use just that. Julie, no honorifics. You are my daughter and I could never be prouder to call anyone such. As for you and Kuon eloping I think its rather romantic, don't you?" Kyoko shook her head as new teardrops spilt from her eyes. Julie pulled her from the bathroom doorway to the bed. Sitting them both down, she looked deeply into Kyoko's eyes.

"Do you regret marrying Kuon?" she asked slowly, Kyoko's instant reaction stopped any of her worries.

"No! There is no way I would regret being married to Kuon, he is my prince that I've always dreamed of. Though I do wish I could remember it, I suppose I regret that." Julie nodded knowingly. All girls wanted to be princesses for a day on their wedding days. As theirs was a runaway wedding, spurred by intoxication, she did not get the whole 9 yards.

"Well, it seems my clever nephew and Mark have something to show you so you can remember. Shall we go and see?" Julie asked softly. Kyoko looked worried for a moment,

"Is dad definitely not angry at me?" she asked quietly. There must be someone who is not happy, someone that will shout at her, berate her for her stupidity, but so far it seemed they all greeted the news with smiles and kindness. She nodded slowly.

"Come on then Kyoko-chan, I can't wait for this." Julies excitement was contagious as Julie stood chatting to her in the bathroom while she cleaned her face, ready to face the men again.

Kuon rose and met his wife halfway as Julie continued on to Kuu, who was already starting on his first lot of food the 7 man butler team had brought up for them. Kuon looked deeply into Kyoko's eyes. Finding what he sought there, he leaned forward and whispered for her ears alone.

"Never say you are not good enough for me again, Kyoko, it is the other way around." his eyes held hers sternly as she gazed into them.

"Maybe we can agree to disagree and both never say it again." she whispered softly. She couldn't stand the sadness his eyes held, yet with her words the sparkle returned. His blue eyes were dazzling, his contacts forgotten. All she wished for now was to see his golden hair again.

She ran her hand down his cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"One day I would like to see the real Kuon." her voice still quiet as he gently closed the distance, kissing her slightly trembling lips.

"I promise you will be the first person to see." he replied breathlessly, pulling away.

_Damn why does she have to look so cute and vulnerable if we were alone I doubt I could control myself_

Kuon thought ruefully as Kuu, standing from his food, called

"Now don't hog her all to yourself Kuon, that's not fair." smiling, Kyoko runs to Kuu's embrace as he holds her tightly, he too whispers,

"I've been waiting for you to become my real daughter. I'm so proud Kyoko." Kyoko couldn't cry any more, not just yet anyway. She had a wonderful husband and parents who loved her.

"So are we ready for the story?" Carl asks with a grin on his face. Kuon and Kyoko both blush but everyone else just chuckled as Kuon finally agrees.

"I would really like to know" Kyoko nods her agreement as they sit together, hands entwined, Mark begins the tale.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The couple that entered were laughing together, their eyes like the diamonds on display sparkled, though I don't think I've ever seen a sparkle like it before. What they held in their eyes for one another was like the stars trapped in the swirling mist of colour. Her eyes were unique, a true gold colour like orbs of honey and fire.

The tall dark haired man approached the counter with the small golden eyed woman still giggling on his arm.

"I would like to view all of your engagement rings please and money is no object." Mark nodded as he asked them to follow him to one of the private viewing rooms. the room was softly lit the cream leather sofa next to the large coffee table Mark left the room to get the asked for items on returning found the young couple kissing deeply, clearing his throat they broke apart the wonderful golden eyed girl blushing beautifully.

"these are the current selection of rings we have in our engagement range" he said showing the 5 trays of rings he had collected Ren watched Kyoko happily as she viewed the rings with awe

"Pick any one you like." he told her as she turned those awed eyes to him. Mark watched as his face and eyes showed just how deeply he loved the golden eyed beauty.

"I don't even know where to start," she whispered as she looked between the rings and the man she obviously loved.

"May I make a suggestion?" Mark asked a little hesitantly. It was obvious they had drank a little too much, but they still seemed like nice, pleasant people.

"Please do." Ren said as he watched the young man remove 2 trays from the table.

"You have wonderful light skin and I think gold would be a little too much. White gold and platinum would suit your style best, nothing too elaborate." he removed the smallest tray that was full of large and, in Kyoko's eyes, oversized rings. Leaving the two trays of more delicate rings before her, all of them were beautiful, but she as she looked over them, Ren saw her eyes sparkle when she looked at one particular ring. Pointing to it, Mark removed it from the tray and offered it to Kyoko, her eyes wide and staring.

"It's beautiful" she whispered as mark began to explain the ring to them

"That ring is called the Tiffany Flower in platinum, its Petals of round, brilliant diamonds bloom atop Tiffany's legendary band. It has a carat weight of 0.60, and I must say a wonderful choice." he smiled at the blushing beauty as Ren encouraged her to try it on.

Sadly it was too large , but Mark was not to be defeated. He pulled out his measuring rings and measured Kyoko's finger. Removing all the trays, he asked them to wait a moment while he had a look at what they had in stock for that particular ring. Ten minutes later, both of his clients, smiling full and honest smiles, Ren slipped the ring onto Kyoko's finger. It was the perfect fit. Mark smiled as Ren turned to him.

"What do you have in the way of wedding rings?" it took Mark another hour to go through the varied range of wedding rings. Again they both went for the Platinum metal as Ren wanted to match Kyoko and the ring that he chose for her was Platinum. It was a shared-setting band ring with a full circle of round brilliant diamonds and round sapphires, the sapphires the same colour as her corn stone. Kyoko choose Ren's ring and he was pleased when she didn't choose anything overly fancy as they both knew it wasn't his style, but the double milgrain wedding band ring in platinum was perfect. Luckily they had both of their sizes in stock, Ren taking his right from the tray to his hand.

"Can you box those for me?" he asked Mark, who nodded and smiled. T

They left the private sales room together, Mark carrying the two boxes and Kyoko still holding on to Ren's arm as she admired the engagement ring on her finger. There was another man in the shop now. Tall with blond hair and blue eyes, talking and laughing with the other sales assistant he stood at ease, but faltered when he saw Ren.

"Kuon?" he asked the shock in his eyes. As Kyoko looked on, Ren's face split into a massive smile as he eagerly embraced the man before him.

"Carl! so great to see you! Guess what? I'm getting married!" he drunkenly whispered to the man he was still hugging, as Carl looked at Mark who also looked nonplussed, then to the girl Ren had to his left, the girl with the golden eyes.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well, as you can imagine it was a big shock. I'd gone to pick Mark up from work and there you were happy as Larry, looking like you would never stop smiling again, and if i may add both of you were completely wasted." Kuon and Kyoko both blushed as they held hands looking down at the table.

"I was astounded you were both still walking if I can be honest, but after we chatted for a bit, you telling us about your mother and a musician that hurt you, then kuon saying he was proving you were worthy of the world. We decided it would be better off if we helped rather than leave you to your own devices." Mark laughed as he and Carl shared a loving, knowing look.

"It's a good thing we did too. We got you to buy the camera and video recorder and set about making your wedding magical." Carl stood up and popped the first disk into the 50 inch surround sound cinema system and then sat down with the remote.

"I hope you don't mind, I spent some time editing this for you this morning." and he pressed play.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The video flickered on showing Kuon and Kyoko asleep in the back of Carl's Ford Mustang.

"Ok, camera is rolling." they heard Mark state as the camera turned to Carl, who was driving.

"Kuon, this is for you buddy just in case you don't believe me about how drunk you both were." the camera moved back around to the two sitting in the back seat, Kuon grinning like a love struck teenager.

"Kuon, why have you come to Las Vegas?" Carl's voice came from the front seat as Ren grinned foolishly.

"Because I wanted to marry Kyoko." he answered honestly as Carl and Mark both chuckled.

"And what do you need to get married, Kuon?" Carl asked, his amusement showing in his voice.

"A ring?" Kuon answered slowly as the two men chuckled.

"What else?" Carl asked

"Erm, someone to marry?" Kuon suggested again. The two men in the front chuckled.

"There is something everyone must do before they marry in America Kuon what is that?" Mark zoomed into Kuon's face which was set in a heavy frown as he concentrated his intoxicated mind on the question.

"Buy a wedding dress?" he answered and the two men howled on the front seats, the camcorder shaking as Mark fought to contain himself. Carl finally getting enough breath to speak again put it in simple words for Kuon.

"What about a marriage license, Kuon?" the camera, still zoomed in on his face, caught the moment of recognition before panning back out, Kuon's mouth forming an "O" as he remembered this important detail.

The scene changed to them in the Clark County Marriage Bureau as both Kuon and Kyoko signed the paperwork, both of them grinning like Cheshire cats. Then the scene changed to them outside of the Bureau, showing a marriage registration certificate.

The next scene, Carl must have been holding the camera, as Kuon spoke to who must have been the manager at the Bellagio with Mark as Carl made commentary for the viewers.

"At this second in time Honeybee, your man is asking for the opening of the East wedding chapel and sorting out the flowers and photographer for you, and where are you, you may ask?" the camera panned around to show Kyoko laughing with a group of children who were gathered around her as she folded origami for them.

"You draw everyone's attention Honeybee, young and old no wonder he loves you so much." the scene changed. They were in Carl's car again this time talking about how they both met, when Kuon told her he was really Corn, Kyoko pouted and moaned, even shouted at him a little for not telling her sooner and keeping it a secret from her, before bursting into tears and hugging him tightly.

(_Maybe thats why it didn't seem so strange this morning. _Kyoko thought as she watched)

Again the scene changed. This time, there was only Kyoko and Mark. You could only tell it was Mark from his voice as he held the camera and spoke with Kyoko as she sat on the edge of a beautiful fountain. It was darker now, the lights of Las Vegas shining beautifully in her golden eyes.

"So how long have you loved Ren or should I say Kuon, Honeybee?" Mark asked as the camera zoomed in a little on her. She seriously thought about this question it seemed and the answer shocked Kuon and Kuu, they do say you're more likely to be truthful when drunk.

"I think for a very long time, I loved him when he was Corn as a child, but I suppose since meeting him again, I realised I was in love with him a while ago and had been for a long time, but I never told him that." Kyoko was looking very serious as Mark asked.

"Why not tell him?" again as the camera zoomed in more to Kyoko's thinking face she looked confused.

"Because why would someone so perfect want someone plain and boring like me?" Mark seemed taken aback by this question as he started to argue with her.

"But you're not! How can you think you're plain and boring when the man in there getting ready right as we speak is going to marry you in two hours time?" Kyoko just shrugged as she pulled her feet up onto the edge of the fountain, hugging her knees, her chin resting on them.

"I don't know." she answered softly.

Again, the scene changed. This time it was Ren dressed in a black tux looking nervous as he stood in the East wedding chapel.

"Stop looking so scared Kuon, Mark is just adding the finishing touches. So tell me why you love our little Honeybee?" Kuon looked right at the camera.

"What's not to love? She's smart, funny, an amazing cook and she makes me feel happy just by seeing her. Her smile is like the sun, it warms me all the way through and I'm never scared to just be myself with her. She accepts me for who I am and I would like to think she would never hold hiding my real name against me. She told me that everyone deserves happiness and she really does. She brings out the best in people when they can't even find it in themselves." Kuon stopped and his eyes were full of warmth. They glowed with the pure love he felt for this girl.

"And I suppose it doesn't help that she's drop dead gorgeous to boot?" Carl asked. With a knowing laugh, Kuon smiled.

"You haven't seen her runway walk yet Carl, you will be begging her to model for you."

The DVD ended and Kuu jumped up,

"Where's** the wedding? Didn't you film the wedding?" **he shouted as he looked at the TV screen and back at Mark and Carl, unashamed of the tears flowing down his face as Carl chuckled,

"Relax Uncle Kuu, I've got you covered." he held up the second DVD case. Kuu sat back down as they all laughed, while Carl put in the wedding disk.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**God I just seem to get**

**more and more fluffy**

**the more fic's I write**

**the weddings next :)**

**and we find out a few more details**

**of what Mark and Carl brought hehe**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle Space.**

**Oh gosh, so much sweetness! I'm looking forward to the wedding with all of you!**


	9. I do

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**you lot are simply amazing I have come in tonight**

**from seeing my parents too 100 reviews for 8 chapters**

**thank you all so much for your support.**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Q&A**

**Kitty100:** **I have sent you a PM about your review I hope I can satisfy you**

**in further chapters :)**

**Guest:** **sorry as you didn't put a name it just comes up as guest for me, but I'm**

**sure you know who you are :)**

**with your question about pregnancy and Kyoko**

**yes it is possible she could still get pregnant for both reasons you said,**

**but for the moment I think the problem of getting eloped is**

**enough for her to worry about :P**

**ALSO...**

**There is a wonderful writer on Fanfiction that I have had the pleasure of talking with via PM**

**and I find them a very inspirational person**

**CurlyTika7**

** u/4750075/**

**states clearly that her first language is not English,**

**but her first language is actually ASL. American Sign Language**

**she is deaf, I believe her work on here is an amazing feat and I would love if you**

**would all support her work too!**

**Song used:**

**Iris**

**by the goo goo dolls**

**I do not own this song or Skip Beat.**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**take a look at some of her work :D**

** u/4665807/**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The DVD ended and Kuu jumped up,

"**Where's the wedding? Didn't you film the wedding?" **he shouted as he looked at the TV screen and back at Mark and Carl, unashamed of the tears flowing down his face as Carl chuckled,

"Relax Uncle Kuu, I've got you covered." he held up the second DVD case. Kuu sat back down as they all laughed, while Carl put in the wedding disk and pressed play.

This disk was being recorded by the staff at the hotel, leaving Carl free to stand beside Kuon. It's easy to see how nervous Kuon is to the point he won't stand still, spinning every few seconds to see if Kyoko has arrived yet until Carl jabs him in the side, telling him to relax.

The East chapel is decorated beautifully with cascading roses. As the small band begins to play. The song Kuon has chosen for this moment, an instrumental of the song 'Iris'. As Kyoko appears through the door being lead by Mark, Kuon's head spins and the video cuts to another camera showing the complete admiration on Kuon's face as the camera slowly pans to show the viewers the first glimpse of Kyoko.

Again in a smooth transfer we are looking at Mark leading Kyoko down the aisle. She is wearing an elegant long white dress which trains down onto the floor behind her as she walks. It is simple with a sweetheart neckline and nothing else. No decoration is needed on this dress as the dress itself is just decoration for the woman wearing it, her hair beautifully arranged with a silver tiara sparkling in the lights, her golden eyes sparkling even more brightly still as the natural make-up just enhances her natural beauty.

The smile on her lips and in her eyes makes all the men smile, including the man who has been called in to oversee this joyous event. As Kyoko draws level with Kuon, their eyes meet and even through the TV screen their eyes both speak of the love they hold for each other. As they turn to the official, the camera transfers again watching the official start the ceremony.

It's short and sweet just as Kuon requested. He says a few words about how they must love honour and cherish each other, and how they must live for each other no matter how hard the road they travel may be, before turning it over to Kyoko and Ren who have decided to say their own vows.

Ren takes Kyoko's hand in his as Carl hands him the Ring he chose for her.

**Kyoko I believe,**

**Meeting you was fate.**

**Becoming your friend was my choice,**

**but falling in love with you was beyond my control**

**I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.**

Kyoko's eyes are filled with tears of joy as she takes Kuon's hand. Mark passes her the ring she chose for him.

**Kuon you have**

**been one of the most important people**

**in my life since I was small,**

**you were my strength when I was sad**

**and even when you were gone you gave me the courage**

**to carry on through Corn.**

**I give you this ring as a symbol of my Love.**

The official looks between the two and asks them both.

**Kuon Hizuri do you take this woman as your legally wedded wife,**

**to cherish and to hold from this day forward?**

**'I do.'**

**Kyoko Mogami do you take this man as your legally wedded husband**

**to cherish and to hold from this day forward?**

The tears fall softly down Kyoko cheeks as she answers,

**'I do'**

Kuon caresses Kyoko's cheek wiping away her tears as she smiles at him their eyes never leaving one another.

**Then I know pronounce you man and wife.**

**You may kiss the bride.**

No one had to tell Kuon twice as he pulled Kyoko towards him and took her lips. Mark and Carl clapped and cheered as did the band and a few other hotel guests and staff who had watched the ceremony after Kuon had said it would be an open door event.

The view then transitions to the couple with a large group of well wishers at the Hyde bar while a photographer takes pictures on an expansive terrace that showcases Las Vegas most celebrated landmark, the Fountains of Bellagio. People are stopping and taking pictures of the happy couple as the small band who played at the wedding clear room on the terrace for a small dance floor. The customers all cheer again as they play the song 'Iris' but this time a talented young lady sings for the happy couple.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't wanna go home right now._

The cameraman zooms in on the happy couple. As you can see Kuon singing along with the music as Kyoko laughs and smiles, gazing into each other's eyes. The Fountain behind them seems to dance along,

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_When sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

Kuon spins Kyoko and her smiling face is captured. As she spins into Kuon's arms, he wraps her securely in them.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

The couple are dancing close together now, completely wrapped in their own world as the camera is set down on what appears to be a table and Mark and Carl take to the dance floor, inviting the other guest to do the same.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies._

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

The camera seems to have been picked up by a passing guest or hotel worker as the camera zooms in for a close up of Kuon and Kyoko dancing in the middle of the small crowd. Tears of joy are pouring from Kyoko's eyes as she holds onto Kuon, her rings sparkling as the fountains dance and glow behind them. Someone near the camera says they don't think they have ever seen a couple so much in love or so suited for each other.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Kyoko and Kuon are speaking softly as Kuon kisses Kyoko on her forehead before she reaches up to his lips with her own they kiss passionately.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Lost in their own world they stop dancing, kissing each other in the centre of the floor as the others dance around them.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

They break apart as Kuon sweeps Kyoko off of her feet princess style. As he spins her around, she laughs openly as the people around them and the people who had been dancing all stop and applaud the newly weds.

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

The screen goes black for a moment before returning to see Carl and Mark sitting on the sofa in what must be their own house/apartment.

"Kuon and Kyoko, you are probably watching this video now as a way of remembering what happened to you this night. I know it may be seen as wrong that we helped you do this, and we may be scorned by others who say we should have stopped you from making rash decisions when you were drunk. The perfect truth of the matter is I have watched you grow up Kuon, I have watched you as all the family have when you left us for Japan.

I have watched you in Japan and your growing career and I have never been prouder to be able of call someone my cousin. You worked hard for everything you have achieved and now I have watched you find the happiness I believe both you and Kyoko deserve more than anything. When I helped you get the job with Rmandy I wondered if I had made the right decision, but after seeing you work so hard. I'm glad I helped you with the opportunity and that I was, through Rmandy, able to see you grow.

I always worried about you even though I wasn't allowed to contact you and as children we had never really been close due to the age gap, but still I am so happy for you Kuon. You chose a wonderful woman and life partner and I was not going to be the one to stop you when everyone could see even in your drunken state that you loved each other unconditionally.

Auntie Julie and Uncle Kuu, and to whoever else may be watching this, I would like you to all know that if you are watching this DVD you are special to the people it portrays,and the fact they ran away and got married does not reflect badly on any of you. They love you all very much and spoke about a lot of the people they owe a lot to so we give you this little feature at the end to honour the people that sadly were not here to witness this joyous occasion. Thank you." Carl stops speaking and the screen goes blank for a moment reappearing with Kuon back in the chapel room.

"Do you have a message for your parents Kuon?" Carl asks from behind the camera, Kuon looks at the camera and smiles sadly,

"I'm sorry if you are upset that you are not here, and please don't believe it is because I do not love you both dearly because I do, but my heart is telling me this is the right thing. When we are all sorted, we will hold a big wedding and you can do it all yourself mom and maybe get Lory to help. Dad, I'm sorry if I'm taking your only daughter without your permission but this way she will truly become your daughter."

The scene is the same but you can tell something has been cut out as Mark asks Kuon another question.

"Kuon is there anyone else you would like to leave a message for?" he asks as Kuon smiles at the camera broadly,

"Yashiro you old rascal, I hope you know this is all your fault. You told me to stand up and be a man." Kuon's voice grows quieter as he looks thoughtful.

"I really wish you were here Yashiro. You're my best friend which means you should be here by my side. You have looked after me for so long not only with work, but with my own sanity and I promise you if I do have to redo this wedding you will be right there beside me. If the maid of honour is Kanae I doubt you will have trouble with another tradition if you know what I mean." both Kuon and Carl laugh at this comment and the screen goes blank again turning to Kyoko as she sits at one of the booths in what seems to be the Hyde bar.

"Kyoko do you have any messages for anyone?" Carl asks from behind the camera as she smiles at him, her golden eyes sparkling.

"Well I suppose to my friends: Kanae-chan you are wonderful and without you I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm sorry you couldn't be here tonight, you would definitely be my maid of honour. Maria-chan I want you to know that I will always love you. Though I doubt you will ever want to talk to me again after what I have just done to you, please believe me when I say Maria I truly love Kuon and I will never hurt or betray him and you would have looked beautiful as my flower girl." Kyoko seems very tearful but continues,

"Chiori-chan we may not have always been friends, but we are friends now. I would have loved you here as a bridesmaid. To the wonderful Taisho and Okami-san you are probably ashamed of me right now, but this was something that just happened and I do truly love Kuon. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Taisho if I had, had a choice it would have been you to lead me down the aisle tonight, and Okami-san I would've asked you to help me get ready. You may not be my real family, but I thought of you as my family and still do." at this point Kyoko bursts into tears and the video is cut off before coming back to the same table but this time Kyoko and Kuon are sitting together.

"There are so many people we would love to have been here tonight, but we made our own choice, and if when we wake up tomorrow, we look back to this night I think we can both agree we don't regret a thing." Kyoko nodded and Kuon continued.

"There is one person we would like to thank with high regard and that is the man who took two broken lives and turned them around. Takarada Lory, boss, president and friend, no words could express what you have done for both of us, but there is only one word I can say over and over. Thank you." the DVD ends and Carl and Mark survey the four other people in the room as their emotions show clearly on their faces. Kuu and Julie are both in floods of tears quite loudly as Kuon and Kyoko both quietly cry in each others arms. Carl leans over to put his arm around Mark.

"I think we did good." Mark nods and smiles.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It took quite awhile for everyone to take hold of their emotions again, in Kuu's case it took the arrival of the 10 man butler team with the next course of food from the kitchens. Julie looked across at Kuon and Kyoko.

"You know I'm holding you to your word son, as soon as everything is settled we are throwing you a proper wedding. Even if it is just a renewing of your vows I insist we have a big wedding and party to celebrate. Kuon had been dreading this, but he nodded his consent.

_Why the hell did I say that, I really must have been drunk if I said the president could help too!_

He thought groaning internally for his Drunken truth slip up.

"I would like that, Mom." Kyoko added quietly as she smiled shyly at Kuon. She wondered if that had just been a drunken babbling, but she truly would like to have her friends there. Kuon just smiled back at her before kissing her lightly.

"Your wish is my command princess, I will marry you as many times as you like." he kissed her again and Julie and Kuu clapped, excited. Mark stood up, smiling as he walked back to the table and grabbed the rectangular package wrapped in white cloth. Walking back and handing it to Kyoko, he returned to his seat by Carl.

"That is part of our wedding present to you both." he added as they looked at him a little confused.

Unwrapping the cloth, Kyoko gasped and Kuon looked overwhelmed as before them sat a framed picture of them before the Bellagio fountain. Kuon was holding Kyoko princess style as she leaned back laughing as he kissed her neck sweetly. The picture must have been taken at just the right moment as the fountain was at its peak behind them and glowing a soft reddish pink. It was a beautiful picture showing the true feelings of the couple it portrayed in a way nothing else could.

"Thank you." whispered Kyoko, hands over her mouth as she fought to hold back the tears in her eyes once more. The thanks in Kuon's eyes were more than enough for both men as he bowed to them. Pulling Kyoko into a tight hug they stared at the picture together.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**fluff fluff and more fluff**

────**( )( )( )────( )( )( ) _ _If you're alone,**

──**( )██████( )( )██████( ) I'll be your shadow.**

─**( )████████( )████████( ) if you want to cry,**

─**( )██████████████████( ) I'll be your shoulder.**

──**( )████████████████( ) if you want a hug,**

────**( )████████████( ) _ I'll be your pillow.**

──────**( )████████( ) If you need to be happy**

────────**( )████( ) _ I'll be your smile.**

─────────**( )██( )but any time you need a friend,**

───────────**( ) _I'll just be me.**

**Neh xxx**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle Space.**

**You weren't kidding about the fluff, but it seems everyone has been waiting for it.**


	10. Discovery

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Meh feeling bad tonight, we've had horrid storms**

**all afternoon and I'm one of these odd people that suffer violent headaches**

**due to the pressure so I've been in bed all afternoon.**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**take a look at some of her work :D**

** u/4665807/**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Thank you." whispered Kyoko, hands over her mouth as she fought to hold back the tears in her eyes once more. The thanks in Kuon's eyes were more than enough for both men as he bowed to them. Pulling Kyoko into a tight hug they stared at the picture together.

If only they knew that at that moment while on the phone to the LME press office that the same exact photo was breaking news on all of the news channels, gossip and media articles all over Japan. It had been 4:32am when the call had been connected to Lory with the single statement,

"Sir, we have a problem." Lory knew just exactly how big a problem this really could be.

"Ryu," he called knowing his aid would have been awake as soon as his phone rang, stepping from the shadows by the doorway, Ryu bowed,

"Sir?" he asked calm as ever, as Lory paced his large bedroom.

"Get me Ren on the phone immediately! I don't care what it takes, they are obviously at the Bellagio or so it would seem from the picture that was just now flashing across his 50 inch plasma TV. The title to the article made Lory smile just a little, **'Wrong again Fuwa Sho.' **As the reporter continued his smile grew.

**After the live confrontation on Kira's Lunchtime Bites show 3 days ago,**

**it seems Tsuruga Ren who was said yesterday to have been taking time off**

**for family matters, is once again taking the media by storm. This morning,**

**what appears to be his family matters were in fact his own**

**marriage to the one and only Mogami Kyoko!**

**Mogami Kyoko was revealed yesterday evening to be the 'said girl'**

**from the live show where, number one actor Ren accused**

**Japan's number one singer of neglecting his childhood friend,**

**going as far as to say that he used her as a maid and believed he 'owned'**

**the young actress. Yet as the picture shows, it seems Fuwa Sho was wrong not once,**

**but twice. First of all, it is obvious the young actress is neither plain or boring.**

**Second is the fact that the "not so perfect Mr. Casanova", according to Sho**

**has now entered into what appears to be a very loving marriage.**

**On behalf of myself and the rest of TBM we wish them both all the best.**

Lory grinned, so maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought. If the they had at least one supporter in the media then they had one more leg to stand on. The news reader in question was not one of his but he knew of her, Harumi Akari. She had just earned herself the first interview with the newly weds.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked around the empty restaurant as Kuon pulled out a seat for her.

"Relax, Kyoko. You know how much dad eats, it has always been the same with him when visiting any well known restaurant that they need all staff for his service." Kuon smiled as he tried to ease the uncomfortable look of his wife's face. Kuu had decided that this evening he was treating his children and family to a meal at his old friends restaurant, he had told Kyoko with a happy grin. Though when they had arrived at Caesar's Palace a few hours later to find that Kuu's old friend was the head chef for the world wide famous Guy Savoy restaurant.

Even Kyoko who didn't have much experience of French food knew of this place,as Okami-san had spoken to her of it and its reputation. The ultimate destination for fine dining in Las Vegas, Restaurant Guy Savoy at Caesars Palace Las Vegas has won the Forbes Travel Five Star Award, AAA Five Diamond award, two Michelin stars, the Wine Spectator Grand Award, inclusion on the Gayot Top 40 Restaurants in America list, the Condé Nast Traveller Hot 100 list and Best New Restaurant lists for Esquire and Travel + Leisure. Okami-san had spoken of how one day she would like to travel to all the top restaurants on the list classed as the greatest in the world, and here she was tonight sitting in the bought out restaurant with her new family.

The food was exquisite and after they had completed their own meals, Kuon surprised Kyoko by taking her into the kitchens where she spoke with the chefs at work. To her astonishment she was even shown and allowed to prepare some of the fine dishes they were still making for Kuu's voracious appetite. Kuon loved watching her cook, she got the same light in her eyes as when she acted. It was something she loved dearly and you could see that in the way she danced around this unknown kitchen showing the chef one of her own dishes in return, swapping notes and recipes. Julie entered the kitchen and watched her daughter-in-law for a moment before calling out,

"You better watch her Claude. From what I've been told that young lady can perform the Katsura Technic". All eyes in the kitchen turned to Kyoko who blushed and nodded as Claude ordered a Carrot and the best knife to be found. As he questioned Kyoko about her talents before presenting her with the carrot and Knife and asking if she would be so kind to demonstrate. If Guy Savoy was a famous Restaurant the Katsura Technic was just as famous, for it was what made a Japanese head chef.

"Kuon?" Julie called softly as her son turned away from his wife for the first time

"You need to come and take a call, it's Lory. It seems your little adventure has been found out." Kuon's heart stopped as he started at his mother who just nodded before Kuon and Julie left Kyoko in her element showing her skills.

"Hello?" Kuon said as he accepted the phone from his father who had been talking with Lory until Kuon arrived.

"It appears that the jig is up, my boy. As of this morning the entirety of Japan, no I would say even further than that, has heard of your eloping with Mogami-san. Now my question to you is what would you like me to do about this situation? The picture they have speaks for itself I'm afraid so squashing the rumours will be impossible. This is your choice Kuon, I have sent you most of the information to your email so I suggest you look at all the reports and media releases before you make up your decision." Kuon felt his stomach dropping. He had hoped that they would at least be able to have a proper wedding. Then returning to Japan, with no one being the wiser of their little drunken jaunt, but it seems they would have to think about this after all.

"OK, thank you boss. I will look at it immediately. Oh and boss I sent you two videos earlier, I would like you to please show them to the people listed in the email as soon as possible." Kuon heard Lory squeal a little before his excited voice rang through the phone.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked unable to contain his excitement. Kuon chuckled to himself.

"You will have to wait and see." Kuon hung up the phone and looked across at one of the servers who was sitting awaiting service of the guests. The Hizuri's never asked that they stand at attendance, preferring them to sit and talk together until they required anything. Approaching one of the servers the young woman stood,

"How can I help you sir?" she asked politely, very flustered by the handsome young man before her who smiled, making her legs feel weak.

"I need to purchase and receive a laptop immediately. Would it be possible for someone to sort this out for me?" he asked politely. The serving girl bowed and said she would see what she could do. The Hizuri's and their guests were to receive the highest attention that evening, so she instantly disappeared. Kuon knew without a doubt they would have the laptop for him within the hour.

Forty minutes later, Kuu was finally sated for the moment, and all the staff including kitchen staff were sitting around the restaurant talking and laughing together, sharing the drinks the Hizuri's had brought. The head chef, Claude was seated at their table with him. When the same service girl Kuon had asked about the laptop returned, carrying the desired item, Kuon thanked her and Kuu tipped the girl royally for her service. She blushed profusely and when Julie asked if there was anything they could do for her the couple were only too happy to sign an autograph for the young lady.

Kuon unwrapped the brand new MacBook Air, and was instantly assisted in connecting to the Hotel Wifi by one of the male service attendants. Scrolling through his emails, he found the documents the president had sent him and the videos of the reports already published. Pulling Kyoko towards him, his wife had gone quiet and pale since Kuon had announced the news to her of their discovery as together with his family, they watched and read the articles.

Kuon smiled at the report Lory had suggested. It had been the very report Lory had smiled at that morning. Kyoko froze in his arms when comments such as, disgusting, gold digger and the suggestion Kyoko had slept her way into her roles was batted about in some of the more sleazy gossip rags. Then when Kuon looked at some of the fans of his fan based websites he had suggested, Kyoko almost cried out at some of the comments Ren was receiving on his personal LME page. Holding Kyoko tightly he told her to ignore the threats and other abusive, derogatory comments. They would be deleted he knew but it still didn't stop the anger he felt towards the people upsetting his hearts desire so.

He read her some of the nicer comments and even went as far as to show his wife her own LME page which she had never visited herself. He laughed as he saw the same type of comments about him. This time they were carried over as Kyoko googled at the fact people had said Ren wasn't good enough for her or was too old! Julie and Kuu held in their thoughts on the matter, comforting the pair but not interfering with their decision. It was their decision to make and they would stand by their children no matter what.

"Kyoko." Kuon whispered as she read through some nice comments on her own site.

"Yes, Kuon?" she asked meeting his eyes as he gazed at her

"I think its time."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So the world knows of their**

**marriage, but not how it came about it seems**

**what will Kyoko and Kuon do now?**

**sorry if its a short chapter for me, but I'm writing this with a pounding headache**

**all because I don't want to disappoint you all by not releasing a new chapter. **

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 2

2. Finding Kuon : 2

3. Drunken doings : 4

4. 50 first dates : 3

5. Moulin rouge. : 5

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 7

7. Confabulation : 4

8. Asuna's game : 1

9.Voice of dragon's : 1

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 1

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but as I said we still have time so cast your votes :)

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle Space.**

**I wonder what will happen when everyone sees the videos. Too bad Kyoko and Kuon can't be there with them .**


	11. The truth

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well I'm feeling better and in the swing of things**

**:D getting back to all my other stories again**

**which I've wanted to do for so long.**

**Good bye brick wall, all your amazing comments and encouragement**

**helped me smash it down**

**thank you xxx**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**take a look at some of her work :D**

** u/4665807/**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He read her some of the nicer comments and even went as far as to show his wife her own LME page which she had never visited herself. He laughed as he saw the same type of comments about him. This time they were carried over as Kyoko googled at the fact people had said Ren wasn't good enough for her or was too old! Julie and Kuu held in their thoughts on the matter, comforting the pair but not interfering with their decision. It was their decision to make and they would stand by their children no matter what.

"Kyoko." Kuon whispered as she read through some nice comments on her own site.

"Yes, Kuon?" she asked meeting his eyes as he gazed at her

"I think its time." taking a deep breath he made his voice loud enough for the table to hear.

"I think its time that I told the truth." Julie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. Kuu also had tears in his eyes, but not even they could mask the pride his eyes held. Kyoko turned to Kuon,

"I didn't intend to make you release your story. Kuon, we can think of a way around this if you're not ready..." Kuon covered her lips with a gentle finger, shaking his head slowly.

"Kyoko, I was reaching to become a better person, a better actor than my father. The fact is, I am not my father. No matter how hard I try, I will always only be myself. You taught me that and with you by my side Kyoko. I'm the best I'm ever going to be, because what is a man without a strong woman to support him." Kuon kissed Kyoko deeply as his parents cheered. Claude, Mark and Carl all clapped. And in Kuu's mind, he remembered watching Kuon and Rick talking in his kitchen about the magic of women, about how they spread their magic over you and help you be the best you can be when you find the one you love.

Kuu looked across at his Julie. Without her he would be nothing. He knew this and finally Kuon understood what Rick had been telling him all those years ago, what Kuu had known all along.

_You finally understand my son, without giving our heart to another we can never truly become great. That's the real magic in this world. Love._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory sat in the conference room as the last person entered. Yashiro looked tired as he finally turned off his phone since the news of Ren and Kyoko had broken.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." he said as he looked around the room. Kanae, Chiori and Maria sat on one side of the table while Jelly, Kijima and now Yashiro sitting between Kanae and Jelly sat down in the empty space.

"This meeting has been called and you have been called at the request of Ren and Kyoko, I have something to tell you first and then something to show you all." he couldn't hide the excitement from his voice about the second part as he looked around at them. They all remained silent as he continued.

"Now to begin with, I will need to ask you all not to speak or comment on what you are about to be told until the end." he waited for them all to nod as he took a deep breath. Ren had chosen these people to be the first people to know, he knew them all and cared for them in his own way. Lory switched on the overhead projection monitor as Ren and Kyoko appeared on the screen sitting on a comfy couch together.

"Hello everyone." they both smiled as Kyoko held tight to Kuon's hand.

"I'm going to tell you a story. Now I know the president has asked you not to comment until I've finished and please, this is hard for me to talk about, so I ask you to try and keep to your word." Kuon took a deep breath and Kanae noticed how Kyoko squeezed Ren's hand. He seemed to gain strength from that touch and he started.

"Hello everyone, you all know me by my stage name Tsuruga Ren, but tonight or in your case this morning I would like to re introduce myself to you all by my real name." the room held its breath as Ren took a few more calming breaths before speaking again,

"My real name is Hizuri Kuon. I am the only son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri..." Lory watched as all the faces in the room fell in shock, but Kuon was on a roll now. Kyoko sat by him every step of the way, she never spoke but comforted the young man with touches and caresses. When he seemed unable to speak her very presence helped him carry on. The story took just over an hour to complete and by the end of it Kuon was battered and very upset in Kyoko's arms as Lory thanked the pair quietly. Telling Kyoko to calm him down, he shut off the connection and turned to the room as a whole.

Maria was weeping a little with Chiori. Jelly too had tears running down her face as everyone else just looked completely shocked by the news. It was Yashiro that spoke first,

"I always knew he must have had a very unhappy past, but for the poor man to blame himself for so long for something that wasn't even his fault!" Lory nodded understandingly.

"Kuon found it very hard to deal with Rick's death, it broke him completely. He thought he was undeserving of love and human comfort. He lowered himself to the very bottom then as Tsuruga Ren. He pulled himself back up again as a new man, but he was never really free of his darkness and the self hate he held within. That is, not until he met the young woman who he had met in his childhood. It was her who had the strength to pull the darkness out of him and destroy it.

"Kyoko." Kanae whispered and Lory nodded.

"Yes Kyoko-chan." he had expected more questions but all of them seemed to be thinking this over at the moment so he decided to lighten the mood a little.

"So would we all like to see what else they sent us?" a few of them nodded so Lory started the first DVD off. He himself had been forced to promise to wait for everyone to watch these and now sitting amongst good company, his granddaughter on his lap they all enjoyed watching the drunken antics of their two friends and the two men Lory called their wedding planners. By the end of the second DVD there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"_Kuon, is there anyone else you would like to leave a message for?" Kuon smiles at the camera broadly,_

"_Yashiro you old rascal, I hope you know this is all your fault. You told me to stand up and be a man."_

Yashiro laughs as Kanae hands him a tissue.

"_I really wish you were here Yashiro. You're my best friend which means you should be here by my side. You have looked after me for so long not only with work, but with my own sanity and I promise you if I do have to redo this wedding you will be right there beside me. If the maid of honour is Kanae I doubt you will have trouble with another tradition if you know what I mean."_

Yashiro very much wished he had chosen another chair to sit in now as he stole a glance towards the young lady who had given him the tissue. She scowled at the screen as Yashiro wished the earth would just swallow him up. What was he supposed to say to her now?

"_Kyoko do you have any messages for anyone?" she smiled at him, her golden eyes sparkling,_

"_Well I suppose to my friends: Kanae-chan you are wonderful and without you I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm sorry you couldn't be here tonight, you would definitely be my maid of honour. Maria-chan I want you to know that I will always love you. Though I doubt you will ever want to talk to me again after what I have just done to you, please believe me when I say ,Maria, that I truly love Kuon and I will never hurt or betray him and you would have looked beautiful as my flower girl."_

Kanae's face softens from her scowl and her eyes fill with tears again, as Maria shouts at the screen.

"Of course I still love you Onee-sama! I forgive you, just come home!" her little sobs and tears leak onto Lory's shirt as he pulls her into a deep hug. He knows this has been good for Maria to watch even if it has made her cry. It's the closure she was seeking.

"_Chiori-chan, we may not have always been friends, but we are friends now. I would have loved you to be here as a bridesmaid. To the wonderful Taisho and Okami-san, you are probably ashamed of me right now, but this was something that just happened and I do truly love Kuon. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Taisho if I would have had a choice, it would have been you to lead me down the aisle tonight. Okami-san I would've asked you to help me get ready. You may not be my real family, but I thought of you as my family and still do." at this point Kyoko bursts into tears._

Chiori chokes out a sob as she remembers how she had first treated Kyoko and her cruel behaviour and still the wonderful girl cares about her enough to want her as her bridesmaid.

"Will her landlord's be told?" Kanae asks wiping her eyes still as Lory nods

"I'm going there next. I had told them we had found her and she was safe. Now I need to tell them the full truth. They all nod and watch the DVD.

"_There is one person we would like to thank with high regard and that is the man who took two broken lives and turned them around. Takarada Lory, boss, president and friend, no words could express what you have done for both of us, but there is only one word I can say over and over. Thank you."_

The room is silent as the DVD ends. All eyes turn to Lory as for the first time he isn't crying. The smile on his face could match even Kuon's best smile on a good day. Slowly as pictures start appearing on the screen of the pair's time in Las Vegas, Yashiro gets more and more hyped up until at last he is standing next to the table letting out little excited squeals with every passing image. Kanae sighs when at last Yashiro can no longer contain himself and starts a full blown fangirl moment.

Kanae stands, then grabbing Yashiro's tie, she turns him towards her and kisses him soundly on the lips, freezing him instantly. Jelly bursts out laughing as Kanae pulls away.

"Better?" she asks as Yashiro just stares at her.

"Hehe, Kanae's having a Kijima moment." she cries as the rest of the room stare in amazement. Luckily Lory covers Maria's eyes as Yashiro suddenly pulls Kanae back in and kisses her deeply, this only makes Jelly laugh more at Kijima's gob smacked expression.

"Why didn't I get that response?" he shouts, as Yashiro and Kanae pull apart breathless. Kanae sits down with a thump as Yashiro smiles at Kijima.

"Maybe you need some practice?" at this the whole room including the still star struck Kanae bursts into laughter as Kijima pouts next to Jelly.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon holds Kyoko tightly as they lay in bed together, it's a position she knows from playing Setsu, but this time she turns and embraces him. Snuggling into his chest, she offers him her own comfort as his breathing calms and he drifts to sleep after his exhausting and emotional day. She feels the effects of the overwhelming day too. The thought of this being her first day as Hizuri Kyoko is still running through her mind. She wonders over and over why this amazing man would want someone like her, but in the back of her mind her heart is telling her,

_For this. To be his strength, to love him for who he is, he needs you as much as you need him._

Her own breathing slowing, she falls asleep slowly knowing that deep down they were made for each other, and maybe, just maybe, the red string of fate was their guide.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe poor Kijima XD**

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 3

2. Finding Kuon : 2

3. Drunken doings : 6

4. 50 first dates : 6

5. Moulin rouge. : 7

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 13

7. Confabulation : 5

8. Asuna's game : 1

9.Voice of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 1

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but as I said we still have time so cast your votes :)

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Rochelle's space.**

**My thoughts exactly though Kijima is a playboy so he'll bounce back. What a sweet chapter!**


	12. The telling

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**God I hate this weather, another**

**stormy night, another**

**major headache -_-**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**and thank you to my wonderful Beta reader for**

**making your reading experience better :D**

**Roshelle Diall**

**take a look at some of her work :D**

** u/4665807/**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was 3 days later when Kuon and Kyoko arrived back in Japan. With their parents in tow, Kuon's discussion to come clean to the the world had been their turning point. They would be there for their son when the time came. A simple blacked out Limo awaited them at the airport with Kanae. Before Kyoko did anything else she was down in dogeza before her best friend who, shouting ,pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Mo! You baka do you know how worried I was?" she half shouted at her best friend as Kyoko cried.

"I'm sorry Moko-san it really wasn't planned." after ushering them into the Limo they headed straight to the Takarada mansion, the safest place against reporters and press that had been staking out all of the places Ren and Kyoko may return to. No statement had been issued by LME to accept or deny the claims that two of their actors had travelled to Las Vegas to elope. All that had been said of either actress or actor before the picture release was that they had been given leave due to family issues. Well Lory hadn't really been lying, they were family now.

"So show me the rings!" Kanae ordered as Kyoko stretched out her left hand.

"Mo! That's a handful of diamonds there!" she nodded her approval at Kuon who smiled.

"Neither of us can really take credit, I'm afraid. We don't remember purchasing anything." he admitted sheepishly as he and Kyoko blushed. Julie and Kuu giggled.

"Well, they do say you show your true heart when drunk, and I think these are the perfect choices." she said as she looked out of the window at the approaching gates surrounded with reporters and camera crews.

"Well into the rats race again we go." Kanae commented. As they slowly tried to make their way through the crowd, cameras were pressed flush against the windows trying to get pictures of the people in the car.

"Mo! Stupid people, do they have nothing better to do?" Kanae admonished as Julie laughed.

"My dear Kanae-chan, they are just doing their jobs. They mean no harm, even if they do write some bull shit now and then." Kanae was stunned by the beautiful lady who spoke so straightforward and even used her given name. Julie noticed her startled expression.

"I'm sorry should I call you Kotonami-san? It's just I've heard so much about you from Kyoko-chan I feel I know you already." Kanae blushed and shook her head.

"No Kanae is fine, Hizuri-sama" she said a little quietly, it seems even Kanae would show acknowledgement to some stars if not all.

"Call me Julie. I'm not Japanese so I don't hold with honorifics, and we use first names in the US so I feel more comfortable if you would do the same" Kanae nodded softly and bowed.

"Of course Julie-san, I am honoured to know you." Julie smiled at Kanae.

"I like you Kanae-chan, you look after my little girl so well. We will all have to go shopping one day." Kuon laughed as Kyoko tightened her grip on his arm. They had gone to Las Vegas with one small bag each. Kyoko was now coming back with 5 suitcases worth of clothes and shoes Julie had bought for her on one of her so called shopping trips. The thought still scared her now.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon and Kyoko sat before the reporter Harumi Akari. She smiled at them both as they waited for the signal they were to go on live on air.

"Thank you for doing this." Akari said as she bowed to the couple. She had been really polite and friendly. Both Kyoko and Kuon thought Lory had made the right decision. They needed to release this out of LME jurisdiction. Lory had already set Bridge rock up for the first promotional interview, but for the actual reveal they would release it through TBM with the help of Harumi Akari. She hadn't been told of this cause no one knew but those who had been in the room with Lory that morning they had watched the video. But now it was time. Kuon felt nervous, yet with Kyoko by his side he had rehearsed exactly what he was going to say.

The countdown came as the director called 5. 4. then signalled the last 3 numbers to 0 and the on air sign flashed red. That was a day that went down in Japanese history. The video clip of the famous Tsuruga Ren removing his brown wig to display blond hair, before removing the brown contacts to display blue eyes. When his parents made their appearance, Akari was calm and controlled as seats were brought forwards for them also. Within 2 days, the clips on youtube had over 1 million hits. The press and magazines went wild. The clip was only beaten by one other video, that was an edited video of their wedding in Las Vegas, they removed the personal questions just showing the wedding and small after party.

Lory watched, impressed and decided if she was looking for new employment Akari would be a welcome addition to LME. Kuon had done it. He was finally free of his own web he had spun. It showed in his performances, he was not the same man he had once been. Some said it wasn't right but that was only a very small percentage. The majority saw him now as a man who had come into his own. With his wonderful and talented wife beside him they both reached new heights in their careers becoming renowned worldwide for their skill and professionalism.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon stood fidgeting as he pulled at his bow tie and cuffs.

"Kuon, if you don't stop messing with those, I'm going to tie your hands together!" Yashiro threatened as the 2000+ people took their seats. Kijima, standing next to Yashiro, grinned as the Manager readjusted the bow tie.

"Now calm down. Hell, you've been married 4 months already. This is all just a formality you cooked up yourself to keep everyone happy." Kuon smiled a worried smile at them both.

"To be honest, as I don't remember much about my other wedding this feels like a first for me." Kuon said, looking around at all the smiling crowd as he waited for the one he loved to arrive. Yashiro chuckled dryly.

"Well, you were pretty wasted I might add, but I think what matters is you both love each other enough to want to share this with the people you love." Kuon nodded and without real thought hugged his manager, friend and best man.

"Thanks again, Yukihito." he said softly, as Yashiro patted his back in a manly embrace, before they parted both a little flushed. The band started playing. It was the same song they had played the last time,'Iris', as the white carriage pulled by. 4 white horses pulled up at the end of the long red carpet. The wedding had been planned so big between Julie and Takarada that no venue would have fit the occasion, so the entire Takarada estate had been transformed for this day. He watched as his mother and the Okami-san opened the door of the carriage. Kuu and the Taisho stepped forwards and assisted first Maria, then Chiori and Finally Kanae from the carriage. Last to come out was Kyoko.

Kuon's heart stopped as she stepped down the steps. The dress she wore was stunning to say the least, the white sweetheart neckline wrap around bodice sparkled with hundreds of small diamonds as the large skirt flowed and rippled with many layers of silk and lace. She didn't have a train but her black hair was arranged beautifully below a sparkling tiara, small diamond drops at her ears a beautiful diamond splay necklace, then white elbow length gloves. The audience gave an appreciative sigh as Maria led the way down the aisle. Kanae and Chiori followed, all their dresses made to fit in a soft blue. Julie had hand made them herself and they were simple yet elegant.

Both of Kyoko's fathers offered her an arm each which she took. There had been many an argument between the two men, who had become great friends. Though both wanted the honour of giving Kyoko away, in the end Kyoko had put her foot down saying she would like them both to be there and so she got her wish as they led her down the aisle together like an honoured guard. Julie and Okami-san came next, both arm in arm crying as they followed their favourite daughter down the aisle.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Sho looked up at the TV screen and sighed. All they had been showing all day was the happy couple. After the disastrous talk show, it wasn't long before other tales of Sho's wrong doings had come to light, his fan base dropped rapidly. Especially when he had cornered Kyoko at TBM studios where she had been playing Bo. It was caught on film by a member of the public as Sho pinned Kyoko to a wall screaming that he was her owner and she had better remember that. The Ishibashi brothers had been there in moments, dragging him away from the terrified actress. His career had died with the release of that video. Forced to return home as no-one would employ him, he worked quietly for his parents who refused to acknowledge him as their son until they felt better about him. They were there today at the wedding. Kyoko herself had come and asked them if they would attend and they had been delighted.

He saw his ex-manager Shoko in the seats, rumour had it that LME had recruited her as Kyoko's manager. Sho switched off the TV as he cleaned the floors. He did not want to be reminded of what he had lost, what he had thrown away, what could have been his. Sho never returned to show business. After years of work his parents accepted him again as their son and he happily married one of the girls who had been hired in his absence. When Kyoko and Kuon visited he was the perfect gentleman to both the couple and later on their children. Kyoko liked his wife Ayme and they got along well. Sho and Kuon would never be friends, but they accepted each other.

It's funny how one small insignificant instance can change the course of one's life forever. Like the beat of a butterfly's wings.

**Fin.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**You will always feel insignificant if you never do anything to change the world or another person's life, other than your own."**

― **Shannon L. Alder**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 5

2. Finding Kuon : 3

3. Drunken doings : 6

4. 50 first dates : 8

5. Moulin rouge. : 8

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 15

7. Confabulation : 12

8. Asuna's game : 2

9.Voice of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 2

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but Confabulation (such a wonderful word ) is not taking it lying down :P

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**


End file.
